Who needs therapy anyway?
by OftenInTheDepthsOfMisery
Summary: Alex finally accepts the advice from her mom and decides to find a therapist about her commitment issues. After a few failed attempts with other therapists, she tries her luck with Piper Chapman. Will the third time be the charm for Alex or will the lines get too blurred to tell? Rated M for future Smut
1. Session One

Alex fidgets nervously as she waits for the large brown door to open. She glances around the small waiting area. She tries to distract herself from the anxiety by noticing rather minute details. A few older magazines scattered across the glass coffee table, each addressed to Piper Chapman, LCSW. Alex spent a long time resisting the fact that she could use some help. With a small push, or realistically a harsh shove from her worried mother, she spent a few days searching online for a therapist she could connect with.

After two failed attempts, she hoped the third time would be the last. The first therapist was nice enough; She was an older lady who spent most of their session listening to Alex and agreeing with all of her thoughts. It didn't help because she didn't need someone to agree with her, but actually quite the opposite. The green eyed marvel needed to be challenged. She couldn't grow with someone who agreed with every opinion she had.

The second counselor went a little worse. A middle aged man who appeared to be a bit homophobic. Every time Alex would mention her sexuality, he would dismiss it or make small comments to insinuate she was just unsure about what she really wanted, or would find the right person eventually and 'he' would treat her right.

Alex's foot tapped eagerly and she tried to ignore the slow ticking of the clock on the wall in front of her.

Just as she convinces herself she can't handle the anxiety climbing and stands to leave, the wooden door opens and a tall young blonde appears.

"Alex?" The woman flashes a brilliant smile.

The raven haired woman freezes. The emerald orbs start at the thin black stilettos, she drags her gaze up the impossibly long legs until she sees the hem of a black skirt just above her knees. She continues upward, noticing the way her white blouse hugs her abdomen perfectly. The top two buttons are left open, leaving Alex's throat to feel noticeably dry. Her gaze finally meets the curious blue eyes and she can't help but return a similar huge smile.

"Hi, you must be Miss Chapman?" Alex steps toward the blonde who has gestured her into the room.

"Oh, please, you can call me Piper. I'm not one for formalities." The blond replies and shuts the door after Alex enters.

"So, Alex, what brings you to me?" She settles herself into her gray fabric loveseat. The room is tastefully decorated with colorful abstract art. The gray couch is accompanied by two chairs of the same color. Piper's pen and notebook sits on the couch and a cup of coffee in front of where she normally sits. Alex takes the cue to sit in the chair across from her, setting her keys on the coffee table separating them.

"Uh, well, I'm having an issue with my relationships and I've come to a point where, I don't know what's wrong with me, but I just can't bring myself to love or want to commit to anyone. I've tried and it just doesn't seem to happen for me."

Piper nods and jots down a few things on her notepad.

"Do you have any specific goals for us to achieve together?" The blonde asks in a comforting tone.

Alex swallows audibly and shifts her weight around the chair, trying to calm her nerves.

"I think I just need to figure out what's wrong with me." Alex chuckles. Piper joins in with a small laugh of her own.

"Well I can assure you right now, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. I think sometimes we don't fully understand our thoughts and feelings. It can lead us to a lot of frustration and feeling like we wired differently than others when in reality, everyone struggles in one way or another." She assures the taller woman.

Alex smiles, already feeling like this will be a good fit, despite the slightly gnawing attraction she feels in the back of her mind.

"So I think the question is, what part of yourself do you believe is poorly wired?"

Alex scrambles to think clearly. She struggles to open up to the stranger before her, knowing she will probably reveal more about herself than she has to anyone ever.

"I guess I always thought that I must not be meant to have a long last relationship, maybe I'm just incapable of that sort of intimacy I guess? I don't know. It seems like everyone I meet, wants to get married or settle down and I just don't think thats in my cards. I don't really know if that normal or not." She answers honestly.

"Alex, that's a completely normal concern. There isn't a mold that we are all from. Every single person on this planet has a different mixture of genetics and upbringings, you know, nature vs nurture, that determines what we are like. Do you believe you are the only person to ever exist that struggles with commitment or wanting to have something permanent?" Piper asks, leaning forward to study Alex's expression.

"Well, no.. but how do you ask someone about it? It's not like I'm going go up to the next woman I meet and say, 'Hi, my name is Alex, I never want to get married, but I'd like to sleep with you, sound good?'" Alex smirks, tilting her head toward Piper waiting for her response.

Piper smiles brightly, and Alex's doesn't miss the quick look that flashes in the blonde's eyes when she mentions she prefers women.

"Well, no, that may not be the smoothest approach, but there are ways to go about it. Being open and honest is the key. Once you understand yourself better, you'll be able to explain yourself better. We can practice ways of approaching that situation and figure out different options of being upfront with someone before either they or you get hurt."

"Oh, so were role playing?" Alex begins to feel her confidence return, getting more comfortable teasing the blonde.

Piper's eyebrow raises up, choosing to ignore the sexual connotation.

"Okay so let's practice, realistically, try to come up with a way that you could be upfront with.. A woman.. and also still achieve your… other goals.

Alex smiles at Piper's barely noticeable pauses.

"So just to clarify, you want me to try to find a way to tell a girl I'm not interested in something long term, but I'd still like to have casual sex? And do so in a way that I won't be rejected?"

"Well, if that's what you truly want, then yes. If you say you never want to get married, you should practice telling that in a more positive way to the women you meet. I think it's a bit of a challenge for you because women do have tendencies to want commitment more than men.

Let's be honest, you could throw a stone into a crowd and hit 20 people, regardless of gender, that would love to have sex with you,"

She pauses, regret of her choice in words instantly crosses her expression.

"But, if that crowd is made up of single women, who also like women, the chances that you find probably even one or two that would be totally on board for that would be slim. And I don't mean that because I think its abnormal, I say it because I would be willing to bet that majority of those 20 women generally will want commitment at some point. They might be fine with it for a few months, or even a few years. I think at some point, if you don't make your intentions crystal clear from the start, it's going to end badly because they will be under the wrong impression, being that, one day you might want it."

Piper explains as eloquently as she can as she rambles on.

"I definitely see your point, okay, so lets try this out." Alex agree's.

"Okay, so you've just met a woman that you're interested in and you're about to engage her for the first time, what do you say?" Piper asks as she props her elbows on her thighs and rests her chin on her fist. The position causes her shirt to fall forward, revealing white lace to Alex.

Piper notices the green eyes opened a little wider and her gaze intently pointed downward. Without thinking, she glances down to meet Alex's eyeline. The younger woman notices her blouse is more open than she realized and she immediately straightens herself, feeling a little blush rise onto her cheeks. She clears her throat and tries not to think about how it felt to have Alex see her like that. She pushes down the thought of how fixated Alex was for a brief second.

"I think it would be easier to be able to practice with a real conversation." Alex smiles smugly.

"Would you mind?" she asks in the most innocent tone she can muster.

Piper blinks a few times, considering the request and tries to compose herself.

"Uh, sure. Okay so, we're at a…." She trails off, wondering what setting Alex would find herself picking up women.

"Well, bars are easy pick up for casual sex, but if I find someone at like… the library lets say, that would be a good place to use this tactic." Alex fills in the blanks.

"Okay, so I'm here, in the library, reading a book I found from the romance mystery section." Piper nods, giving que to Alex to try to hit on her. She grabs the closest book to her that happens to be a personal favorite. She reads it in between clients for her own guilty pleasure.

Alex smirks… She lifts her black rimmed glasses upward to pull back her hair and rests them on the crown of her head.

"Well, this is a bit weird, but Hi, I'm Alex, I couldn't help but notice that book you're reading, is there any chance you have any recommendations for romance mystery novels? I love to read but I hate investing my time into a poorly written book." Alex leans forward, engaging into Piper fully.

The blonde struggles to reply evenly. She subconsciously darts her tongue out to wet her now noticeably dry lips.

"Uh, sure, I have a lot of favorites, I could write them down for you if you'd like."

Piper smiles and continues. "Oh, but I don't have a paper or pen…" She improvises, clearly ignoring then pen and notebook beside her.

"Oh, no worries, would you be okay with texting them to me? And then I could follow up and see if your recommendations live up to the expectations." She throws in a playful smile, causing the blonde to return the gesture.

Piper continues their pretend, waiting for Alex to get to the part of the scenario that she can practice what she would like.

She pull outs her phone but without opening it, she indicates she's ready for the taller woman's number.

"Don't you need to open your phone in order to take my number miss?" Alex challenges with a devilish smile.

Piper opens her mouth to reply, but nothing comes out. She nods and unlocks her home screen and finds contact app. She creates a new one quickly, filling in Alex's name before making eye contact once again.

"Okay, its 727...487...9303…" Alex smiles. "And I'm Alex. Alex Vause." She holds out a hand toward Piper which she accepts.

The feeling of Alex's cool hands against her warm ones cause a shiver to roll down her spine. They linger for a moment longer than normal before Alex lets go.

"It's nice to meet you…."

"Piper." the blonde replies.

"Piper." Alex repeats.

"You know, this might be a bit forward Alex, but if you want, we can grab some coffee and discuss that book list in more detail..." Piper prompts her, giving her mild tone of seduction to help make things progress easier.

"That sounds better than anything I've done all week. I do just need to say though, I don't want you to get the wrong impression, I would love to get to know you more but I'm not currently or actually ever looking for more than just… knowing someone _reaaaally_ well, if you know what I mean." Alex smiles awkwardly, not used _too_ being so nervous.

"Well, Alex, I'm flattered you think I would like to know you _more intimately_, and _perhaps_ we will, but we've just met…"

"Oh I know, I prefer to be upfront as I can, miscommunication can be a nasty thing." Alex adds simply. She ignores the pressure in her stomach at the thought of Piper getting to know her more… _intimately_..

"I appreciate the honesty, it can be a hard quality to find. How about we walk to the cafe just down the block together?" Piper adds with an adorable smile.

"That sounds wonderful Piper." Alex concludes their roleplaying.

"See?" It was a little odd, but with more practice, I'm certain you'll have a better feel for how to approach it. Each woman is different and I'm sure I don't need to explain the art of adjusting yourself to each personality you encounter.

"No, I am very familiar with that aspect, but you're right, that felt kind of good to just put it out there and not have to worry how I'm going to bring it up after I've already made them fall in love with me" Alex throws a hugely conceited smile at Piper.

"I'm glad, see we just met and were making progress already." Piper adds. "So we have about 15 minutes left of your session, I just wanted to ask you a few details about your life, just to see if I can put some pieces together, if that's okay with you."

"Sure, go for it."

"Well, for starters, could you tell me about your parents?" The young therapist picks up her pen and notebook again, smiling encouragingly at Alex.

"Hm, well, I'm really close with my mom. She raised me by herself and worked 3 jobs at the same time to support us. She's my best friend and I would do anything for her.

As for my father.. Well, I met him once last year." Alex goes quiet.

"How did that go?" Piper urges more details from the raven haired woman. Alex hands become restless, making patterns on her jeans, trying to self soothe herself.

"He's a strung out, has-been musician, and so when I approached him, he hit on me and when I informed him I was his child. He laughed and offered me some of his drugs."

"Oh…Alex, I'm so sorry, that's terrible." The blonde fights the urge to comfort her.

The taller woman shrugs indifferently.

"Eh, its fine, it was a learning experience. I always wondered what he'd be like and now I know I was better off without him. We both were better off without him." Alex forces a tight smile.

Piper changes the subject, trying to end on a lighter note.

"So, what about relationships? Are you in one now? How many have you been in and how long were they?"

Alex's eyebrow cocks upward.

"_No_, I'm not in one currently. And I've dated a little bit, nothing super serious. I don't really even know if I'd consider half of them actual relationships. Casual is the way I prefer it. No strings attached."

"Have you ever thought maybe you don't like strings because of what happened with your father?"

"How do you mean?" Alex asks curiously. Normally, she wouldn't let someone probe so far into her feelings and past but, she knew that being here was the whole point, to make progress.

"Well, if you think about it, what is one big string that is normally reaaally hard to break? Pretty permanent actually." Piper responds, setting down her notebook.

Alex thinks for a moment but doesn't follow the blonde's train of thought.

"A kid maybe? You have a kid with someone, and that's a string that isn't going away. You can't just break up with them. Obviously some choose to pretend the string doesn't exist, but that doesn't mean it's not there."

Alex nods in realization, agreeing.

"So, here your parents are, they have you and what is supposed to be an unbreakable bond, is.. well.. Broken. Thats hard. Especially for kids who are just learning the world as they go, they can't possibly comprehend why there dad isn't there when other kids' dads are."

"My mom explained it to me, she never tried to hide it. She did her best to speak positively of him so I wouldn't be resentful." Alex replies.

"And in my own personal opinion, I don't think there is a better way then that to handle this type of situation. As a parent, you do your best to protect your kids and your mom chose to be honest about it. Either way, it doesn't take away the hurt that you feel and although you have an explanation of the events, you still didn't understand the feelings behind it." Piper continues in a soothing voice.

"I think you adapted to it really well. From what it sounds like, your mom is a saint and I'd be willing to bet, tougher than nails. She's raised a genuinely amazing human by herself. I'm sure you weren't always able to have everything you wanted in life.."

"Shit, even things I needed, I just had to make due with what we had until I could get a job.." alex interjects

"Exactly." Piper responds. "So, naturally as any child would, you probably developed some level of trust issues. If the person who helped created you could be so absent from your life and be that much of a let down, what's stopping the person you fall madly in love with from leaving too?" Piper offers rhetorically.

"I guess I didn't really think of that way. And thanks for thinking I'm amazing. Although I don't know that I live up to that hype." Alex looks down at her shoes.

"Oh, I have no doubts about that. I just met you and I'm already amazed, I can't imagine how much more that will grow as I learn more about you… well, of course if you choose to continue sessions with me. I understand not everyone is good fit and it is completely up to you if and when you choose to return." Piper smiles.

"I think it's a great fit. I'm not sure how often I should come though. On a scale one to ten, where does my fucked-up-ness fall?" Alex chuckles to herself.

"Maybe at most, a one. I've seen a lot of crazy things Alex, please, you are like a breath of fresh air." Piper smiles widely.

She knows she's giving more compliments that she normally would to a client, but she knows Alex could use a little self esteem boost and nothing she says is a stretch from the truth.

"That's very kind of you Piper, should I come back again this week or next week?" Alex ask as she gets ready to leave the office.

"That's up to you, I'd love to see you again this week to continue our progress. I'm pretty flexible on days and times so you tell me what works best for you and I'll find you a spot." Piper grabs her phone for her client calendar.

"Friday afternoon?" Alex asks

"I have an earlier appointment at 2pm or I can go as late at you need if your schedule permits."

Alex grins to herself, she decides to be a little bold

. "What time is your last appointment of the day?"

Piper glances up at her, suspicious of her smile and line of questioning.

"Hmm, I have a client at 6."

"Can I come at 7?" The raven haired woman asks as she stands.

"Sure, I'll put you in." Piper types quickly into her phone.

"Oh, Alex, before you leave, I'm usually able to be reached best by texting, if something comes up on either of our ends, we can exchange numbers and just let the other know." Piper adds as she walks Alex to the door.

"Well, you have mine already, assuming you actually saved it. I just need yours, you can just send a text so I have it."

"Sounds good, I'll see you Friday Alex, have a goodnight!" Piper watches Alex walk through the waiting area to the exit door.

"Looking forward to it already Piper." Alex replies before disappearing into the dark street.

PIper smiles and lets out a sigh. She tries her best to avoid thinking about Alex's eyes. The way they studied her every move. The way the green orbs darkened during bits of their session when an accidental-sexual comment arised. She enjoyed the calmness Alex brought with her and she immediately felt like something was missing in her office now that she was gone. Piper felt more nervous that she did before. She glanced at her phone.

'_Okay, get it together. It's Tuesday, she's a client. She's just interesting. You shouldn't be so anxious for Friday to get here.' She chanted silently to herself._

The blonde let out another sigh before deciding to do a little internet digging on her new client.

A/N: Hi guys! I had this idea in my head for a while and although its been a long time since I've written any Vauseman fics. This one just interested me and after seeing a few positive reviews on one of my other smaller stories I just updated, I figured I would just write this one and post it! If you guys like it and want more, please review and let me know what you think! I wanted to have it a little slower burn instead of jumping right into being inlove, although we all know thats where we always end up haha!

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	2. Session two and a half

A light knock on the door causes Piper's focus to be ripped away from her computer.

She glances down at her watch as she stands from her desk. '_Oh shit, its seven already.' the blonde thinks quickly._

Piper's day had gone astray after her first client Lorna came in having a complete meltdown over her boyfriend ending their two month old relationship. The rest of Piper's day got pushed back because she could not console the hysterical woman within their scheduled hour..

"Alex! Sorry about that, I completely lost track of time. I was just trying to catch up on some paperwork. She greets the taller woman as she opens the door.

"Oh, that's quite alright. Rough day?" Alex inquires as she returns to the seat from her first session. She picks up on the tiredness in her voice and on her expression.

"Ugh, that would be an understatement. It has been a _very_ long day. I'm glad I have the next two days off." Piper sighs and goes to sit on the couch across from the older woman.

Alex notices that Piper has ditched her flats, being more comfortable barefoot and tucks her legs under her in a more comfortable position. Alex takes note of the black pants, much to her disappointment, that covers Piper's long legs. She glances at the blue button up shirt before meeting Piper's curious eyes.

"I imagine it's hard to listen to everyone else's bullshit all day. It has to be a bit draining. I can't think of a scenario that someone would come to therapy with good things to say?" Alex kindly smiles, genuinely interested in how Piper's day has gone.

Piper appreciates Alex's effort. She can't help but glance at the tight black jeans the other woman is wearing, along with a deep white vneck tshirt, showing off an ample amount of cleavage.

"Not typically… It does get tiring, but it's what I love to do and it's worth it when I can help people get past difficult times in their life." Piper responds easily.

"But, we aren't here to rant about my day, how about yours? How has your week been since we've last seen each other?" The blonde continues.

"Not terrible. I've had a lot of stress with trying to track inventory. I own a small used bookstore and I started off with just an unnatural amount of books and then just kept collecting them. It's a bit hectic trying to keep track of which ones we have. Some books we have twenty copies and others we have two. So trying to get that in order is a bit much."

"Wow, a bookstore? That's really impressive. What's it called? Perhaps I've heard of it." Piper leans in, truly intrigued.

" A.V Books. Pretty basic but, short and sweet and to the point is how I like it." The older woman responds.

"I've been meaning to go in there! It's not too far away from my apartment but I haven't had a ton of free time recently."

"You definitely should, it's not fancy or flashy but I think that reflects books. It's more about the content inside than what it looks like." Alex smiled genuinely, causing a little flutter of Piper's heart.

"So, how have you been managing the stress of your inventory? Do you have employees or others you rely on?" The blonde grabbed her notebook from the coffee table and set it beside her with the pen next to it.

"I mean, it's long hours but I prefer to know what's in my store, so I do the inventory by myself and I have two employees that take over the rest of the store while I work on that. It takes a long time by myself but I like to know its done correctly."

The blonde nods understandingly. "I'm the same way, I won't let anyone try to help me with projects because I can't handle them having small mistakes that I'll just have to fix anyway."

Alex smiles at their similarity and slightly OCD characteristics.

"Have you had a chance to practice what we did last time on anyone?" Piper grins, knowing that Alex would most likely say she was too busy to even think about it.

"I haven't even had a free minute to myself other than this session all week, so most definitely not but hopefully soon." She replies.

"_Called it." Piper thinks to herself victoriously._

"Have you had a chance to think about any of our talking points?" pushes further.

"Well, a little. I don't particularly like to think that I might have daddy issues so to speak, but you made some really valid points and I'm curious if…"

"If…?" Piper urges softly.

"If maybe, one day I work through that.. If I would feel differently about the whole commitment thing. Granted, half of it is just me being picky. If I had to chain myself to someone for the rest of my life, you better believe I'm going to want to make sure I'm making the best decision and not just thinking with my libido" she chuckles lightly at the end.

Piper can't stop the small amount of blush creeping on her cheeks. She quickly dismisses any further thoughts about it and moves on.

"I definitely think its something we can address and work on. But Alex, I want you to know that at the end of all of this, if you still don't want marriage and kids or what not, it's' perfectly okay. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that." Piper explains genuinely.

"Thank you, I mean I very well may always feel this way, but perhaps I haven't been as open to the idea as I could be. I think I'm just so.. uninterested by the whole concept that it gets blurred with disgust and hate towards commitment. I want to determine if that hate is warranted or if im just being close minded. " The greened eyed beauty responds.

"I think that's a really positive way to approach this and i'm proud of you for being so open, so quickly to other possibilities. I find that it's one of the things people struggle with the most; admitting that their beliefs may be outdated, construed or blinded."

"So what's next on the progress timeline then?" Alex inquires.

"Well, were still working on part one, but in the meantime until your schedule is less full and stressful… do you have any other parts of yourself you'd like to explore here?"

"Well, I struggle a little wit-" The taller woman gets cut off by a few knocks at the door. Piper's eyebrows furrow, confused as to who would be here.

"I'm sorry Alex, give me just a second, I'm not sure who's here." she stands and heads toward the door.

She opens it part way, trying to shield Alex and the interruption, keeping as much privacy as she can.

"Larry? What are you doing here, I'm in the middle of a session." Piper tries to keep her voice low, but Alex can hear it perfectly in the silent space.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone would be here, you never take people this late. I just wanted to drop by to talk about our conversation yesterday. I don't like how we left things and I want to apologize properly." A male voice replied to the blonde.

"Well, I am busy and not interested in revisiting that any time soon so please leave."

"Piper, come on, we have to talk about this. Can we talk after your done with your patient?"

"_Client_. Larry, my _client_, who is waiting and you rudely disrupted us, I'll contact you when I'm ready okay? Give me space. Bye" She shuts the door before he can reply.

She rejoins Alex and settles into her spot once more.

"I'm so sorry Alex, that was extremely unprofessional, I had no idea I would have a visitor."

"Don't apologize, there's nothing to be sorry for. Shit happens, and it didn't sound like you quite welcomed it so no harm, no foul." She replies, trying to soothe the now jittery blonde.

"Okay, so where were we then?" Piper tries to regather her thoughts.

"I was just about to say that I'll have to think a little harder about the other things that are wrong with me. I'm sure you could tell by now but, obviously I'm perfect." She gives Piper the smuggest smile of her life.

"Okay so then one of your homework assignments this week will be to think of some characteristics you notice of yourself that you feel are not normal or bother you. We can go over the list next time your here."

"Wow, homework on the second day, you don't play around Miss Chapman, do you?" Alex winks toward the end. Piper's breath hitches a little and she tries to laugh off the feeling building inside her.

"Well, we are here to learn and grow are we not? Miss Vause?" She quips back with a playful tone.

"That we are. I am a fast learner but I can be very stubborn, you should be careful." Alex warns.

"I think I can handle you, don't you worry about that." Piper catches herself being a little friendlier than she's used to. She blames it on the long week, but she knows it feels a little different when Alex is around. This thought leads her back to the emptiness she felt earlier in the week after their first session. She smiles to herself when she realizes she no longer has that feeling inside her chest.

"Oh?" Alex challenges. "So sure already?" She seductively.

Piper can only smile in return, giving Alex the answers she wants.

"Can I ask you a personal question Piper?" Alex asks, suddenly a little more serious.

"Well, I suppose so, but I do reserve the right to plead the fifth and not answer.." Piper tries to remain calm, wondering what kind of question she could possibly have that requires permission to ask.

"Have you ever… been….with a woman? I only ask because sometimes I think straight couples have different expectations and rules that are crystal clear but in same sex relationships, not so much. I just want to make sure you are able to make those distinctions. I don't doubt your intelligence, it's more of just a comfort when you have the experiences to fully know what it feels like."

Piper replies quickly. "Well, what distinctions are you concerned about?"

"You didn't answer my question…" Alex doesn't let it slip past her.

The blonde smiles and hesitates. "I have. It wasn't long lasting, but It did happen."

Alex smiles back. "Thank you for sharing it with me. I appreciate the fact that you did, despite having the total right to refuse."

"Honesty is the best policy in my eyes." Piper replies.

"Well, one of the things I struggle with is boundaries. I think lesbian relationships can often be confusing in that area. In straight couples, hanging with the opposite sex for extended periods of time can be an automatic red flag. Where as, in same sex relationships, how can you be upset if your girlfriend is closer to someone else than you? It doesn't seem as weird when it's same sex, there is virtually no red flag in that stage… Despite their sexual preferences, it's a very blurred line." Alex explains.

"I see what you mean.. How about we try another role playing activity. I'll lead this time though okay?" Piper asks and the taller woman agrees easily.

Piper stands and gestures for Alex to as well.

"So, as two females. Imagine you are in a serious relationship. Whatever that may mean to you, fully exclusive, casual but considerate..anything that isn't just a one or two night stand.. " Piper steps around the coffee table to meet Alex on the other side.

"Okay, so you have your significant other waiting at home for you and you decide to get a drink after a long day at work. There's a girl at the bar who is friendly and is clearly hitting on you." She continues, "Is it okay if I touch you for the demonstration?" Piper asks.

"Oh, yeah sure, feel free to do whatever you need to, I don't mind."

Piper smiles and continues her example.

"Okay so, here I am, hitting on you at the bar and you are in a serious relationship where you at the very least agreed not to sleep with other people while together. So, try to put yourself in your girlfriend's shoes and imagine how she would feel if she walked in the bar at any moment.

"Were just standing here, so would you feel any way, positively or negatively, if you knew she was going to walk in at any moment?"

"No, it's perfectly normal, nothing to be concerned about."

"Okay, so now I'm a few drinks in and I'm starting to get a little handsy." Piper places on hand on Alex's shoulder, lightly for effect.

"Without any context clues, she walks in and sees us like this… how would you feel?"

Alex hesitates for a moment. "I mean it's a little less cut and dry but at the end of the day, its small touch and I think completely harmless still."

"Okay, so let's say you're debating going home because you have to be up early. You're having a nice time but you don't want to be too tired in the morning." Piper grabs both of Alex's hands slowly, making sure it's okay with the taller woman. Alex easily gives her hands to the blonde. They both struggle to focus past how their hands feel with electricity coursing through their veins, as if it were bouncing back and forth between the pair.

She steps an inch closer and has both hands locked within her own.

"Okay and now?"

"Uh… I would… I would probably be a little jealous and wonder what was going on…" Alex tries to ignore how good it feels to have such long contact with the blonde.

"Alright, and I mean obviously we don't need to demonstrate that kissing someone else... and sleeping with other people isn't one of the parts of this equation. So, the final question is... how much further could I go, before I hit kissing, that would be a red flag alert?"

"I'm not sure what else really comes between, other than just inappropriate conversations."

Piper hangs on to the pair of hands a moment longer. She closes their gap almost completely.

"Well, lets start with personal space. If at any time, you feel we are too close for plausible deniability… well then there's a boundary. The boundary lines may not always be crystal clear or easy to determine.

But, It's important not to blur the lines of what makes you comfortable and controlling the other person. It's easy to mix those up. Jealousy can arise easily and often in subtle ways. So it's important to keep everything in perspective. I find that putting myself in others shoes helps"

Piper releases their hands and retreats to the couch.

"For example, pretend you and I were together romantically-"

Alex cant help but smile a little as the blonde keeps speaking.

"- I might find myself jealous of person that's engaging platonically with you. Maybe you might be going a little past what _I_ consider a normal friendship, but I have to consider if the tables were turned, how would I feel with you being jealous?

If that person was engaging with me instead of you, and you walked in, would I be able to understand why you were upset because it was clearly pushing some boundaries? Or was it strictly just a platonic situation that I let my jealousy roam wildly and upset me?"

Piper continues on, "I'm sorry if that wasn't the clearest, did that make any sense?"

Alex nods. "No, that makes a lot of sense actually. I do tend to let my jealousy get the best of me sometimes. I can be very possessive at times. I know it may not be the healthiest trait…"

Piper smiles "Well, possessiveness is also one of those things with a fine line. It can be endearing for your partner, but it can easily turn into control so it's a touchy boundary but we can always work on that as well.

Just start small and really put yourself in others shoes and try to imagine how they would feel if they walked in the room and caught you in the exact moment. Chances are, if you think they would be upset, you may want to consider what you think is appropriate behavior while in a relationship."

"See, I think you're exactly what I needed. Sometimes the truth is hard to hear but I learn best by feedback and experience. Now that I know, I can be more aware of my actions." Alex adds with a soft grin.

"I'm glad I'm able to help you with these things Alex." She glances at her clock. "Oh, wow, it's nearly ten"

"Oh, shit sorry Piper, I didn't realize I kept you here so long."

"Please, it wasn't you. I enjoy talking to you, I didn't even realize we went past our time. Don't worry, it's still just billed as one session"

"Piper, you don't have to do that. Your time is valuable, don't give it away" Alex replies honestly.

"Thank you Alex, that was kind, but it's only a waste of my valuable time if I stay and I really don't want to or if I give it to a person that doesn't deserve it." She smiles and begins to stand and stretch her legs.

"Do you have any appointments for Tuesday?" Alex asks her as she stands.

"Sure, I'm wide open."

"How about in the morning, 9? Are Tuesdays slow?" Alex tilts her head curiously.

"Oh, usually not, it's just… eh it doesn't really matter." the blonde responds, fidgeting with the buttons on her blouse. " 9 works."

"What? You can tell me."

"Well, I guess I'm more conflicted. I haven't been scheduling clients on Tuesday because it's my birthday and I don't want to listen to hours of negativity, but I also don't really like my birthday and I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to do all day."

"Pipes! It's your birthday? Why did you agree to see me then, especially if i'll be your only appointment?"

"Yes, it is, but it's really not a big deal at all. I like to see you, so I am fine with seeing you on Tuesday, you're not negative!" Piper admits bashfully. She enjoys the nickname Alex accidently lets out. "Besides, I don't have a ton of family here and it's in the middle of the work week so I have really nothing to do which I realize sounds more sad than I feel about it" She laughs at herself easily.

"Alright, I know your my therapist but if you're going to agree to see me Tuesday, I'm going to at least return the favor and surprise you with something small." Alex replies as she heads towards the door.

"Oh, no, Alex thats okay, you really don't have to, I promise, it's no problem at all, really."

"So wait, you have no plans other than our appointment?" Alex clarifies.

"Nope." She answers honestly.

"See you at 9 then." Alex gives no inclination of her plans. "Thank you!" She calls behind her as she hurries before the blonde can protest more.

Piper smiles as the older woman disappears, and tries to deny the excitement she feels for Tuesday.

* * *

Tuesday finally arrives and Piper is nervous for the first time. She knows Alex is going to do something and she worries about their professional boundaries. Piper admits to herself that she's not helping the situation by letting all of the small gestures and comments pass, but she can't bring herself to say anything because she truly enjoys them.

A small knock on the door startles the blonde from her thoughts. She takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Alex stands a few inches away, holding a coffee, small paper brown bag in one hand and a wrapped present with a balloon in the other.

"Oh, Alex! You did _not_ need to do all of this." Piper's eyes are wide with shock and awe.

"I know, but I wanted to... I hope that's okay." Alex steps inside and Piper makes room for her to pass, still trying to respond to the sweet gesture.

"Happy birthday Piper." She greets with a smile and sets the coffee and pastry bag down on the coffee table.

"I had to take a few guesses because I don't know you that well, but I know you like coffee, and I'm sure you've already had some, but this coffee is the best in the city so it's worth a second cup." Alex continues while Piper sits on the couch, reaching for the coffee to try it.

"I also wasn't sure if you have eaten yet but brought one of those famous rainbow bagels that is going viral all over facebook."

Piper lets out an excited squeal. "I've always wanted to try one!" The response earns a very satisfied smile from the taller woman.

"And, this is nothing big, or fancy, so it's not weird or anything. I just thought you might enjoy it" The green eyed marvel gestures to the wrapped gift. "The balloon is just because, well, because who _doesn't_ like balloons?" She concludes her explanations.

Piper is already half way through her bagel. She lets out a small moan of delite which sends Alex's nerves reeling.

"Alex, seriously this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me on my birthday. Thank you so much, it was completely unnecessary but much appreciated. You must've had to go to a million different places this morning."

"I'm glad it made you happy Piper, that was the goal! It was no inconvenience to me in the least. Open your present!" she urges with a little excitement.

Piper takes the perfectly wrapper object in her hands. She admires the simple yet gorgeous white paper. She tries to figure out the best way to remove the brown twine wrapped around it with a neat bow. She shifts the string around, trying not to destroy it.

After a few seconds she finally free's it and carefully unwraps the present.

She discovers a hardcover book of The Great Gatsby. It looks much older than most of her other books.

"It's a first edition… I came across it a few years back at my shop and I was saving it until I found someone worthy of its value. Not only financial value but sentimental as well."

"Oh, Alex, that is amazing, I can't thank you enough, this was so unexpected..."

Piper stands, and decides to break yet another boundary between her and her client. She opens her arms for a appreciative hug.

Alex smiles widely and stands. She welcomes the blonde eagerly, opening her arms and stepping around the coffee table. They close the gap between their bodies and wrap their arms around one another.

Piper squeezes gently, and accidentally inhales deeply, immediately noticing how great Alex smells. Her stomach does flips and how it feels to be so close and having her arms hug her so tightly.

Alex lingers for a moment, before releasing the blonde. Her green eyes dart around, trying not to show how much she enjoyed such a simple gesture. They return to their seats with a similar buzz flowing through their veins.

"Okay, so, how was your weekend?" Piper starts, as she takes another sip of her coffee.

"It wasn't terrible. I finally finished up my inventory last night so I was thinking of celebrating."

Alex bites her lip, wanting to ask Piper to join her, but knowing it might be too far.

"My friend Nicky is coming out to the bar with her new girlfriend I guess, so I was forced into being the third wheel." She adds with a roll of her eyes.

Piper smiles. "Where are you guys going?"

Alex cocks an eyebrow upward. "Red's Bar on 18th and 53rd, probably around 7.." she adds the time even though Piper didn't ask ""What about your plans?"

"Oh.. uh.. I'm not sure yet. A friend of mine might go out with me, but we'll see."

"That guy from the other day?" Alex asks, with a hint of jealousy in her tone. She readjusts herself quickly. "Just curious…" she adds in a softer tone.

Piper can't help the twitch in her lips, causing a momentary smile to show.

"No, definitely not… my best friend Polly."

Alex just nods, feeling a little better.

"Piper, I'd like to use your policy of honesty, even though I know I probably shouldn't."

The blonde swallows the saliva pooling in her mouth, hoping the other woman isn't going to say anything that will force her to end their professional relationship.

"Okay…" Piper responds hesitantly.

"I know your my therapist and we haven't really known each other that long, but I think you should come out with us tonight. Bring Polly if it makes you feel more comfortable. You should be celebrating!" Alex encourages, hoping she will consider.

"I don't know.. I just don't want to cross any lines… I have already bent a few of them and I'm a little afraid how far they will bend."

"I promise, I will be on my best behavior so you don't feel weird and no one has to know that you're my counselor. We can tell them that we met in the bookstore." Alex pleads.

"Okay, I'll think about it…" Piper agree's skeptically.

"That's all I ask." Alex smiles brilliantly.

Piper can't help the waves of desire she's been fighting off all morning.

Alex glances at the clock.

"It's ten, so it's up to you. I can go if you have plans or, if you're looking for something to do, you can join me at the bookstore and take a look around."

Piper bites her lip, trying to leave her feelings out of her logical decisions.

Alex begins to stand. "I can give you a tour and show you my personal collection of books too" the taller woman adds.

"Well, it would be good to get to know you better so we can further discuss your thoughts in our sessions." Piper justifies herself.

"Sounds good, you can ask whatever you'd like." Alex encourages, trying to reassure the blonde that she's not making a mistake.

Piper retrieves her purse from her desk and locks her door on the way out.

Alex leads the way, both women a little on edge. It's the first time they've seen eachother anywhere other than the confines of Piper's office.

"So Piper, since you are going to know a lot more about me, how about you tell me a couple things about you, you know, so I can feel like you're human too."

Piper lets out a infectious laugh. "What? I'm not human enough for you?"

"I mean, you seem to have all your shit together, there's gotta be some sort of flaw deep down in there. You're pretty perfect all around from what I can see." Alex smiles brilliantly toward her.

Piper blushes. "Well thank you Alex, but I can assure you, I am nothing close to perfect. I'm just like you, I have things that I struggle with and pieces of me that don't make sense or I fear aren't 'normal'. But I've also worked with many people and have seen it over and over so its with no doubt that I know you are absolutely fine the way you are."

"What pieces do you struggle with?" Alex tries her luck into getting the blonde to reveal more personal details.

"Well, one thing that was difficult for me for a long time, was my relationship with my mother. She can be very cold and judgemental, which is hard for anyone. She used to constantly dismiss my opinions and feelings. Can you imagine with that personality, what her thoughts were when I brought a _woman_ home for the first time?"

Piper snickers at the memory of her mother being absolutely floored.

"Oh, so there's been more than one time?" Alex hones in on the small detail.

Piper's voice gets caught, realizing her little slip.

"Uh well, for her, she's only met one, but I dated three women. Two were just really short flings but there was one that was more serious. I was so young though, it would've never worked out."

Alex smiles to herself.

"What about your dad? Was he okay with it?" The taller woman asks.

"He didn't really know what to say at first, but I'm forever his little angel, so in his eyes, I can do no wrong. I think he just puts it out of his mind and ignores it so he doesn't have talk about it."

Pipers voice softens with a little sadness.

"That's tough, im sorry." Alex places a hand comfortingly on the middle of her back. After a moment she removes it, not wanting to push the blonde into any area's she might not want to be in.

"That's okay, I don't really care as much anymore. One because I'm not with a woman anymore, but two, people can cope with things however they need, it's not my job to make him feel better."

Alex nods in agreement.

The pair reach the shop and Alex holds the door open for Piper.

"Hey boss lady, thought you weren't coming in today?" The wild haired woman greets Alex from behind the counter. She's leaning on two legs of a chair in the corner. Alex frowns at the sight of Nicky doing absolutely nothing.

"I decided to pop in and show my friend around." Alex smiles.

"Piper, this is Nicky, my _lazy _employee and I guess friend; Nick- this is Piper."

"It's nice to meet you Nicky, I heard you guys are going out tonight" Piper adds the only bit of information she knows about Nicky to be friendly.

"Likewise blondie. Stretch has never mentioned you, how did you say you two know each other again?" Nicky tilts her head, trying to catch either of them in a trap.

Piper's eyes dart to Alex's nervously.

"We met a few months back, she came into the store looking for a book we didn't have, but I gave her a call when a copy arrived and we've just hung out a few times since." Alex steps up with a smooth explanation.

"Hmm. Something's fishy here Vause." Nicky lets the chair legs fall to their rightful position on the floor and she stands. "What book was it that you were lookin' for?"

"Enough of the interrogation Nichols, I'm not paying you to be a detective, get back to work." Alex dismisses her and starts walking towards her office.

Piper follows quickly, avoiding any other line of questioning.

She enjoys the authority Alex holds in the new setting. The commanding demeanor swirls in Piper's mind, giving her little sparks of electricity in her nerve endings.

"Sorry about that. She's very… involved.. in my person affairs."

"That's okay… stretch.." Piper grins playfully as she sits down on the leather sofa across the room from alex's large ebony desk.

Alex joins her on the couch. "Hey now.." She feigns a warning.

Piper chuckles. "What? We're friends aren't we? Atleast.. according to you."

The blondek knows she probably stop while shes ahead but she's having fun and afterall… it is her birthday.

"Well, friends outside of your office, therapist and client inside."

"You know, that's not a normal thing that happens…" Piper replies, and her worries start to appear.

"Oh, look at you… Miss. Nothing is abnormal" Alex teases

"I never said _that_! There are plenty of abnormal things. You just don't possess any… that I know of." She catches herself.

"Well, I suppose you found one then. What do you say? As odd as it is, at least for today, can we separate how we met and how I know you from you enjoying your birthday?"

Piper ponders for a moment, before letting out a sigh.

"You know, there is just something about you that makes me want to be erratic. I'm not sure that's a good thing.."

Alex pushes away the little feeling of hurt. "No one is forcing you to stay Piper…"

"Oh, no Alex that's not it at all" She reassures quickly. "That's what I'm trying to say though, I don't _want _to leave. I should. Its breaking so many ethical boundaries but… I really enjoy your company and… I guess I'm giving in and being a little selfish. This could easily end up badly and then I wouldn't be able to be your counselor anymore… that's not fair to you, I should be exercising more professionalism with you."

Alex fights the urge to place her hand under the blonde chin that is pointed downward in shame.

"Hey, Pipes, its okay. We're just hanging out. No lines are crossed, nothing's going to happen. Were just getting to know each other in a different setting. If at any time you feel like you need to leave, I'll understand." Alex assures her.

"Okay." Piper replies softly.

"How about I give you that tour?" The taller woman changes the subject quickly.

"Okay, let's do it.." Piper takes a deep breath and ignores every conflicting feeling in her brain and follows how she feels throughout her body, which is pure excitement...

**A/N: Thank you all so much who have reviewed so far! I was so excited to continue that I'm already uploading another chapter, which is even longer. I have had a few people ask me to return to my other stories! I definitely am going to try to at least finish up some of the shorter ones and add on to the others that I abandoned. Thank you all for you support.**

**P.S I literally write these out in one go and fix the spelling/grammar as I catch it. I am far too impatient to comb through it so I'm sorry if there's a few mistakes, I fix the ones I catch. **

**Also, I'm trying to make it slow but interesting and as realistic as I can think of. I know it probably would never happen in real life, but I mean, its an AU and Piper always has a weak spot for Alex so lets be real, shes gonna break some rules at some point! **


	3. Piper's birthday regrets

The blonde follows Alex around the quaint store, listening to every detail the taller woman gives her. She sees Alex's favorite section of books, the back room where she spent many recent nights trying to organize inventory paperwork.

Piper enjoys every moment she has with Alex. That feeling of wholeness becoming aware once again. After an hour or so, the tour comes to an end, making both women a little disappointed.

"Well, I think you've seen just about everything."

"This is a truly amazing place you have here Alex" Piper smiles brightly as her blue eyes meet the familiar green.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that. It took me a long time to get it to where it is"

"So, what do you think, have you decided if you'll come out tonight? I think I owe you at least one birthday drink…"

"You don't owe me anything! But, I think I will take you up on your offer." Piper becomes a little more shy.

"On the contrary, you gave up time on your birthday to see me, the least I can do is buy you a thank-you drink."

"Not that I'm going to turn it down, but you have already given me birthday gifts today! But, who am I to say no to a free drink." Piper chuckles. "Well, at least ones that I know where they're coming from."

"Good. Well, I have to run a few errands, but would you like to grab something to eat tonight before we head to Red's? You know, to get some food in the stomach before drinking." Alex winks.

"I think Polly was going to bring me out for sushi but thank you, and I'll definitely be at Red's at 7 with her."

"Okay, sounds good, I'll see you soon Piper."

"Bye Alex." Piper adds as she leaves the bookstore.

"So you wanna tell me the truth about that situation there, Vausey?" Nicky taunts. The other employee asks as soon as the blonde steps out of hearing range.

"Perhaps after you get me drunk enough you might get a detail or two.

Alex grins and retreats to her office.

Just as expected, 7pm arrives and Piper enters the bar in Polly's tow.

"Pipes, why are you being so shy, get your ass in here and lets get you a birthday drink" She pulls the blue eyed woman to the bar.

After a few seconds of searching faces in the crowd, she lands on familiar green eyes, staring right at her. Alex sports a smile when Piper finally sees her.

The raven haired woman walks over to the pair, and stands on one side of the blonde.

"Hi Piper" Alex leans in to greet Piper as if they hadn't spent most of the day together already. Piper reciprocates and follows through with a hug.

She can't ignore the warmth in her core growing as she notices Alex's chest is revealed in one of her crisp white V necks.

She wears a black baseball jersey on top of it with black joggers. She's a little more casually dressed than Piper, which instantly makes the blonde feel a little insecure.

Alex takes note of Piper's summer dress, leaving her long legs visible for Alex's viewing pleasures. She sees more of Pipers bare skin than ever. Two thin straps at the top cover only a sliver of Pipers shoulders. The blue dress hugs perfectly around her waist, making Alex's body temperature rise a little.

"You look amazing" The taller woman adds, giving a full scan once more.

Piper blushes. "Hi Alex, thank you, I feel a bit over dressed."

"Not at all, you look absolutely perfect, as usual" she grins and before Piper can reply, Polly turns to greet the pair, handing a margarita to Piper.

"Hi, I'm Polly."

"Alex. Nice to meet you." Alex smiles genuinely.

"How do you know Piper?" The shorter brunette questions.

Alex glances down at Piper. This time the blonde is first to speak up.

"Oh we met a few months ago, She owns the bookshop a few blocks over. I was looking for a specific novel and they didn't have it so Alex called me a few days later when they received one. We just sorta became friends." The blonde repeats Alex's lie efficiently.

"Oh, so you're also nerdy like Piper then." Polly teases.

Alex grins, liking their similarities. "I suppose I am." She responds in a light tone.

"Did you want to come meet the rest of the bunch, Piper?" Alex turns to the blonde.

"Sure, Pol- you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah just give me a minute, I'm going to flirt with the bartender a little more to get some free drinks."

Piper chuckles and follows Alex to the table.

"Well Piper, you've already met Nicky, this is her… girlfriend? Lorna… and this is a friend of mine and Nicky's, Carrie… we call her big boo though." She smiles at the group.

The color drains from Piper's face as she locks eyes with Lorna, her inconsolable client from earlier in the week.

"Piper! What a small world!" Lorna squeals.

"You know each other?" Alex questions with fear rising in her voice.

"Piper's actually my therapist! Ha!" She owns the fact easily. "She helped me get over that douche Vinny"

"Oh, I didn't know blondie was a shrink…" Nicky smiles.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot about that." Alex stumbles a little, causing suspicion to rise on Nicky's face.

"Well, I know hell would freeze over before you ever went to a shrink Vause, but I know you guys are hiding something…"

"Nicky…" Alex warns.

The wild haired woman throws her hands up. "Okay, okay, I'll back off."

"Anyway, its Piper's birthday, so I just wanted to buy her a drink." The whole group starts shouting and singing happy birthday to the blonde which causes a massive amount of embarrassment to rise.

After 3 forced birthday shots, Piper finally loosens up a little, despite being in the company of not one, but two of her clients. She debates leaving many times, but each time she looks towards the door, she feels a hand on her knee, patting lightly in comfort.

Alex knows she must be nervous but she assures her silently that everything is fine.

Polly comes and goes between the hour, talking with Piper and then back to the bar to flirt.

Most of Alex's attention remains on Piper but she tries to make it less noticeable to the group by joining in on their laughter. Lorna doesn't seem to care in the least that Piper is there. The whole situation is making the blonde freak out and naturally the entire group keeps shoving drinks at her to help her relax.

Piper finishes her most recent margarita and starts to forget Alex is still a client that she desperately is trying to remain professional with.

She can't help the liquor coursing through her blood that's causing her judgement to get a little fuzzy. She's completely coherent still, but is definitely under a little influence.. Or encouragement as she likes to call it.

Piper always remains in control when she drinks. She just tends to act on her needs, regardless of consequences.

Piper debates her next move in her mind for a few moments, knowing it's an absolute terrible decision.

One more shot later and she makes up her mind.

She purposefully looks towards the door, knowing the warm hand will come back to her knee.

Just as expected, it returns and she takes advantage of the moment. The feeling of Alex next to her with a steady but light pressure of her hand is making Piper unbearably turned on, with all the help of the liquor, she gives in.

She places her own hand over Alex's which causes Alex to snap her attention down to the blonde. Her eyebrows furrowed, worrying something is wrong. She finds the blue eyes staring back into hers, with no signs of uncomfortableness. She is actually greeted by a smile. The smile isn't her normal adorable one that Alex loves.

No, this smile has a secret behind it. She knows Piper has something on her mind and she desperately wants to know what it is. Before the taller woman can ask, she feels Piper's hand pulling at hers. Alex immediately loosens muscles, giving Piper more ability to do whatever it is she needs to, trying to figure out what she wants.

It only takes a moment before realization smacks Alex straight in the face.

Piper is pulling her hand slowly, upward towards her inner thigh.

The emerald eyes widen, they dart around Piper's face, trying to read her expression to understand what's happening.

"Hey what are you two doing over there? Sharing secrets through your mind?" Boo laughs louder than normal due to the overwhelming amount of alcohol she consumed.

The sudden attention causes Piper to pause her movements and look at the others.

"I was just asking Piper if she wanted another drink" Alex covers for her smoothly.

The table goes back to their previous conversation. Nicky tells a detailed sex story including pork chops and barbeque sauce which is causing the table to be in fits of laughter.

Once the pair know they are no longer being watched, Piper's curious eyes find Alex's again.

She doesn't move Alex's hand from her thigh, loving the feeling.

"Pipes.." Alex whispers, struggling to keep her voice from wavering. She loves the feeling more than anything but she knows the blonde will not be happy in the morning if she goes too far. The alcohol tests Alex's ability to reign in her sexual desire.

"Al…" Piper repeats back to her, a little more seductively than Alex needs to keep her on the right track..

"I don't know if this is a good idea." Alex forces out, trying to let her brain make the right decisions under the cloudiness.

Piper pulls her hand a little higher, causing Alex's green irises to darken a little and her nostril to widen. She struggles against the need building inside her. She can feel Piper getting warmer with every inch.

"You don't want this?" The blonde swiftly closes the gap and abruptly places Alex's hand up her dress to meet the lacy material covering her now, very wet center.

"Fuck, I do, so bad, but I know you will regret it in the morning." Alex whimpers, feeling the wetness soak through and Piper applying as much pressure to Alex's hand as she can.

The blonde lets out the subtlest moan at the contact, thankfully quiet enough only for Alex to hear.

Alex loses it, and jumps from her chair and without another word tows Piper towards the bathroom.

The blonde follows eagerly. Alex shuts the one stall bathroom door and locks it.

Her breathing is jagged as she looks down at Piper, trying so hard to resist.

Piper closes the space between them. She reaches for Alex's hand once more, the alcohol slows the taller woman's response time and before Alex can force her muscles to resist, her hand is back onto Piper's lace underwear. The blonde is trying to create some friction by moving her hips against it. Another moan slips out, a little louder than the first.

Alex forces out the overwhelming urge to say fuck everything and take Piper right there. She groans, not wanting to stop but knowing Piper will be thankful later.

She takes control and grabs both of Piper's wrist and spins the both of their bodies around to switch positions. She back Piper up roughly against the door and pins her wrists above her head tightly. The younger woman squirms but is unable to break free. She closes the gap between them.

"Damnit Piper, do you know how hard this is? How bad I want to fuck you right now?" Alex doesn't hold back. She's past the point of pleasantries.

"Then why are you holding back?" Piper challenges.

"Because, as much as I know you want this when you're sober, and as much as I want this. I don't want you to end our sessions and feel bad when you have a clearer. So, I'm going to help you get home safely and when the time is right and we both are thinking clearly… I will give you _everything _you've ever wanted...Over, and over and over... _That_, is a promise."

She stares into the excited blue eyes.

She closes the distance between their faces and brushes her lips against Piper's soft ones.

It's a little rough at first, both of them extremely focused on the desire ready to explode inside of them. It turns gentler and deeper. Alex loosens her grip and lets the blondes arms down slowly. Piper wraps them around Alex's neck gently and the taller woman tightens hers around Piper's waist.

Alex's tongue brushes against Piper's bottom lip which the blonde automatically allows entrance to.

It's only another moment before Alex retreats. She holds the shorter womans bottom lip between her teeth and pull slowly back and releases it. The blonde lets a shiver ride through her body.

"You know, I'm not wasted Alex.."

"I know, but I want you to be absolutely sure you want this. Promise me you won't start avoiding me after tomorrow…" Alex asks her seriously.

"I mean, I think we're a bit past the professional part of our relationship together. I've wanted this since day one."

"I like your advice though. I like talking to you…obviously I _really_ like your body… but we can still continue on. I just don't want to stop." Alex adds.

"I promise, I won't ghost you. I can't promise i'm going to be super thrilled with myself in the morning, but I like talking to you too Alex and, quite honestly, I'm not sure I could stay away, even if I wanted to." Piper admits.

Alex smiles and gives her another quick kiss before unlocking the door.

"Let me bring you home" Alex insists as they head toward the door.

The group at their table is far too gone to notice the pair leaving.

"Where do you live?" Alex asks as they step into the street. It's still a little light out, a few people are still out, enjoying the warm summer night.

"Just down the block, I'll lead the way." She starts towards the building, concentrating very hard on not falling.

Alex grabs her hand to give her support and they walk closely together.

"Alex?"

"Piper?" The taller woman responds.

"When will I see you next?" She stops in front of an apartment and stands chest to chest with the taller woman.

"Do you have time on Friday for a session?"

"Yes!" Piper answers immediately, causing a laugh from Alex who is now sobering up.

"Don't you need to check your calendar?"

"Nope, I'll just cancel their appointment if someone already has the time you pick." The blonde replies quickly.

Alex smiles, loving how loose Piper's personality is at that moment.

"Okay, I'll see you at 7 then? You absolutely cannot bail on me."

"Okay, Okay, but can you wear that white shirt again? I reaaaaally like when you wear that." Piper replies, completely focused on Alex's chest. It earns a small chuckle along with a peaked interest expression on Alex's face.

The blonde starts leaning in for a goodbye kiss.

Alex thinks about hesitating but decides that she's done enough good deeds for the night and gives in. They kiss for an extended minute, savoring the taste of each others lips.

"Happy birthday Piper Chapman." Alex whispers as they pull apart.

"Happy birthday too... Alex Vause." the inebriated blonde replies.

The older woman laughs to herself as she helps Piper into her apartment.

"Will you be okay from here?"

"Why, wanna come in?" Piper wiggles her eyebrows playfully.

"Yes, more than anything, but perhaps on another night. I need to leave before I make bad decisions. Goodnight Piper, see you Friday."

"Byeee Alex." She winks and shuts the door slowly behind her.

**A/N: I have the next chapter written already, I actually had this one stuck with it but I separated them because it was getting super long. I'm just trying to add a little more to the second part! Thank you all for such the nice reviews, they mean so much! I'm in my final semester at school so I'll try to stick with it as best I can! Please review! :D and as always, I apologize for grammar and spelling errors, but I mean you guys should know me by now :p**


	4. A heated session

The week passes incredibly slow for both women. Neither party makes contact, fearing what may come.

Piper didn't reach out due to her ever increasing embarrassment. She wasn't quite sure what to say to Alex. She broke every ethical code she ever promised to keep as a therapist. The feeling of regret wasn't quite accurate for her though. She wanted it, there was no way to deny that she wanted that night to happen. She just knew it wasn't supposed to ever happen.

Alex didn't reach out either, knowing that if she tried, Piper might have found the words to tell her they would no longer be able to see each other. She knew the blonde was feeling incredibly unprofessional and wanted to be able to see her in person to talk her off the ledge if need be.

When Friday finally arrived, Piper was jittery all day. Each hour that passed, her stomach twisted in knots, preparing herself to face Alex for the first time since her birthday. It was a delightful churn, mixing anticipation with excitement.

Alex's nerves were just as haywire. All week, night and day, she thought and dreamed about Piper. There was nothing that could distract her enough from how Piper felt under her fingers, how the blonde woman tasted against her lips. The craving started driving her mad.

She had been on edge and antsy all day, trying not to stare at the clock every two minutes. Nicky questioned her a million times.

"Listen pal, you're makin' me nervous over here, should I be concerned or what?" The wild haired woman's voice finally called out after watching Alex pace the book shelves for the 30th time.

"I'm good Nic, I just have somewhere to be soon, you know I get anxious when I'm late." The taller woman replied, trying to slow her nerves.

"Well, you've been anxious since the second you walked in, so what's the excuse for the last 7 hours?" Nicky quips back.

Alex thought for a moment, trying to think of a plausible lie. "I'm going on a date with a chick I picked up the other night"

"If it were anyone but you, I might've believed that bullshit you're trying to sell me, but I can see you don't want me to know, so I'll leave it alone. You know you can always talk to me though, right stretch?" Nicky softened a little.

"I know, thanks, I'm sorry, I'll be able to give you more details later, but I can't just yet."She knew Nicky meant well, despite the constant sarcastic banter.

As soon as 6:45 hit, Alex headed to Piper's office. She tried to keep her pace normal so she wouldn't arrive too early and have to sit in the waiting room. The taller woman felt like she could implode at any minute. The anxiety of seeing the blonde was getting to be a bit much for her to handle.

At 6:55 she entered the waiting area, much to her surprise, Piper's door was already open.

She stepped inside and slowly peered into the space where they usually met. Piper met her with a soft smile. She sat at her desk, appearing calm as ever. Her voice would betray her appearance, but she tried anyway.

"Hey Piper…" Alex breathed out in relief, melting away much of the anticipation building throughout the day.

"Hi, Alex."

She got up slowly to head toward the couch. Alex took a seat in the chair and waited for the blonde to get settled. She watched tight fitting gray skirt crease as Piper sat down, careful to pull it down before she accidently exposed anything. She wore a lavender dress shirt, revealing to Alex that Piper had a thing for button up shirts. She took note of the incredibly high heels the blonde wore and the way Piper's hair was messily pulled up into a bun.

"How was your week Piper?" Alex started, trying to make it as comfortable as possible.

"Oh.. it was.. quite interesting." The blonde responded, immediately blushing and looking away for a moment.

"I had an opportunity to use the tactic we practice, but I forgot…" Alex dove right in, knowing Piper would probably avoid the subject like the plague.

Piper's blue eyes snapped back to peer into the green ones. A playful smile hinted on the taller womans lips.

"You did?" It almost came out as a whisper. Surely, she wasn't surprised, Alex was clearly very attractive. At that moment Piper notices a black deep cut shirt that she requested in her drunken state. Another shade of red passed onto her cheeks. She didn't expect Alex to share so quickly that she picked up another woman after their… encounter.

"Well, I mean, I was slightly inebriated, so you can't blame me for forgetting. _And_, I wasn't prepared for it, so I didn't have a chance to think about it beforehand." She smirks when the blonde realizes she was talking about her. " She took me for a bit of a surprise, I suppose I didn't want to ruin any of the fun on her birthday."

A pale hand comes to cover Piper's flushed face in pure embarrassment.

"Alex… I'm.. I'm so sorry, it was so wrong of me to do that on so many leve-"

The taller woman cuts her off before she can spiral down the hole of guilt.

"Piper stop. Please don't apologize. Apologizing is for something you regret and I really hope you don't regret that night, because I know I don't. If I'm going to be quite bold… I can't stop thinking about it."

"It's not that I regret it, because I definitely wanted to do it. I just am really disappointed in myself that I put myself in a position to allow it to happen and not really even try to hold back. You're a client Alex, at the end of the day, you came to me seeking help and it just is really ethically wrong for me to have done any of that." Piper explains with consuming guilt lingering in her tone.

Alex quickly rises from her chair and meets the blonde on the couch. She sits down without any hesitation and faces Piper. The blonde inhales just as Alex sits and the sweet intoxication calms her down almost immediately.

"I know you feel terrible, but please understand that this isn't wrong. It would be very immoral and unethical if you pursued someone who didn't want it in return just as bad, if not more. I am a consenting adult and I understand why you feel guilty, but allow me to absolve that and know it was me who pursued you. Just because you decided to come out with me does not make you unethical and terrible." Alex slides closer, trying to comfort Piper.

"How am I supposed to continue being your counselor when I have these… feelings toward you?" Piper asks, allowing Alex to sit close to her.

The taller woman places a hand onto her free one, not trying to cover her face.

"Perhaps we can just see as we go. I think you really help me and I get a lot of help from your perspective and you help me see things I normally don't. I share the same feelings as you and I really think to an extent, there can be both… that's if… you want both.." Alex trails off, leaving herself a little more vulnerable that she prefers.

"I do want both.. Really, really want.. Both" Piper struggles to concentrate as Alex is leaned into her and she gets a very clear view of her chest.

Alex smiles are the blondes distraction.

"Well, first we have our scheduled session… and then… we can explore the other aspect of, whatever this is." Alex declares while her hands start to roam towards the blonde's exposed thighs.

Piper's mouth goes dry at the thought of 'exploring other aspects.'

She clears her throat and nods.

"Okay, well, if I'm going to have any chance at keeping this deal then I'll have to request you sit in the chair Miss Vause." Piper's voice turns authoritatively seductive.

Alex fights back a shudder as she reluctantly retreats to her chair. Piper's head tilts a little as Alex hips sway. She corrects herself before Alex notices, and internally scolds herself for getting distracted already.

"So tell me, Alex, have you thought of other things you wanted to discuss about yourself?" Piper tries her best to remain professional, the overwhelming thoughts and feelings are clouding her head, making it difficult to think clearly.

The raven haired woman fights a smirk.

"So, let's say I don't get the chance to try out the whole honest tactic any time soon.

Is there other ways to work on that issue? I'd like to know if the whole… not wanting something permanent is something that I can work through."

"As your therapist strictly, if you want to work through it, then yes you can. I would encourage you to ask yourself if it's something you actually want, and not let the opinions or feelings of others that pursue you or vice versa cloud your judgement" Piper responds honestly, knowing the parallels between their conversation.

"It's not something we've discussed outright, but it is known. I guess I'm afraid that the feelings I have now, might just be like a honeymoon phase where I think I changed, but what if I didn't and I end up hurting someone that I really care about in the future?" Alex looks down at the ground, shielding her eyes.

"I think only you can determine that, and as long as your intentions are clear, which they seem to be, then it's all you can do and just update the person if something changes."

Piper assures her, letting the taller woman know she understands what she's trying to convey.

"So, how can I work on it in the meantime to make sure that it doesn't happen?"

"It sounds to me like you might've been thinking about wanting something more. When I first met you, you were absolutely certain you would _never_ want that life. Now you seem to be thinking about it a lot more. I'd ask what changed, but I'll spare you that explanation." Piper smiles playfully towards the end.

Alex returns the grin effortlessly. "Well, I do admit that I have been thinking about it. I haven't had that repulsive thought of commitment in a few weeks. I usually feel it the moment I realize a woman has attraction for me, like I already wanna bail before it gets too serious. This time, it's really the opposite."

Piper heart flutters a little. "Well, that is progress if I've ever seen it."

Alex leaves a moment of content silence before changing the subject.

"You know, I have to admit, I've pictured over and over what I would do to you tonight, all week long." Alex lowers her voice a little, causing Piper to fight a shudder sliding down her spine.

Piper's blue eyes widen a little. "_Oh_? What.. uh what, have you pictured?"

Alex's lifts her glasses to the top of her head and leans forward in her chair.

Her tongue darts out swiftly to wet her lips.

"Mm, perhaps I should wait to indulge in the details, I know were still running our hour of professionalism, but perhaps I'd like to pick that intelligent brain for a moment or two on some rather... _revealing_ thought's I've been having."

"Okay…" Piper can barely get the sound to come from her mouth.

"What would it mean if I had these… _inappropriate_ thoughts about someone, who may be in a position where it might be a little unethical to help me _fulfill_ these recurring fantasies?" Alex asks with a smooth poker face.

"Fantasies?" Piper can't help her lips from twitching upward.

Alex cocks an eyebrow, waiting for a real response.

"Well, I'm not sure that it '_means_' anything other than, our bodies have instincts and attraction. Our hormones don't care what the situation is.

Although, I am curious… have you ever had another time in your life where you found yourself in these _thoughts_ about another person of a higher power?"

Piper tries her best to keep the conversation as general as possible.

"Hmm, when I was 18 I did sleep with my English teacher. Granted, I graduated by that point but just barely."

Alex admires, reflecting back to that period in her younger life.

"Perhaps you are attracted to power?" Piper offers easily, trying to push the image of Alex as a teacher and the all too willing student, herself, ready to learn _everything_ from Alex.

"I can see the teacher dynamic being a power thing but how is _this_ dynamic related to power?" Alex gestures to the both of them sitting across from one another.

"Well, not that I have power over you by any means; but if I am in the position where you came to me seeking a professional relationship, in a way, it's a big boundary.

Especially in such an emotional and psychological environment. It puts a certain perspective on our relationship. In a way, you are vulnerable emotionally in relation to me, your therapist. Aside from mutual attraction, a way for you to regain the power is to make us equals. Or, in other terms, breaking that separation between the vulnerable and powerful party. It may be subconscious or it may strictly just be human attraction, but it wouldn't surprise me if a part of you has an internal power struggle."

"Do you think it's a bad thing?" The taller woman asks after a quiet minute.

"Not necessarily. I think it's a lot more common than we realize. Yours seems to be more subtle, but I don't really think it's something to 'fix'. Perhaps more of just being aware and if you recognize it, try to think of ways to address it?" Piper replies.

"And so what could be said about _you_, the powerful party, by accepting and returning said attraction to me, the vulnerable one?" Alex inquires with a soft smirk.

"Hmm, perhaps I like have _others _be more in power..." Piper trails off, trying to really consider the question. It never occurred to her that she may have a subconscious tendency of her own as well.

"Sounds like a good fit to me then." Alex smirks at Piper basically admitting she's a bit submissive.

Alex glances at her phone. "It's only 7:45 but I'm afraid I need to end our session a little early."

Piper frowns a little. "Oh, okay, do you have somewhere to be?"

"I do, I am waiting to see someone and I tend to get a little impatient." Alex responds as she stands up. She sees the disappointment in Piper's eyes which causes a small smile.

She slowly walks over to the blonde and pauses. A moment of confusion crosses over Piper's face as she sits down in the space directly next to the younger woman.

Alex clears her throat before beginning.

"Hi Piper, sorry, I had a prior engagement, but don't worry, I left early. I just couldn't wait to see you any longer." Alex teases, pretending to be seeing a different person in order to separate their professional relationship.

Piper smirks, understanding the game. "Well, I'm sure your prior engagement didn't appreciate your early departure, but I know that I surely do."

"Oh, that's okay, she's pretty understanding but this was.._much_ more pressing.." Alex can't help but extend her hand to Piper's purple collar, her hands brushes against Piper's skin. The blonde's breath hitches as Alex closes in.

"Alex.." Piper struggles to think when Alex's hands touch the top button of her blouse.

"Yes?" Alex leans in toward her ear.

"I… uh" Piper lets out a soft moan when Alex brushes her lips against her neck, planting a line of slow soft kisses down the column of her throat.

"Do you want me to stop Piper?" Alex hesitates between kisses, making sure Piper is on board.

"No, no, please.. don't stop" Piper chest heaves as one hand comes up to unbutton her blouse.

"Do you know how many times I thought about this very moment…" Alex moves down to the second button, revealing the same white lace bra she had seen on their first encounter.

"Mm, no, how many?" Piper's barely coherent. She faces Alex now, wanting to see more of the taller woman.

"Every single night… every morning… every shower…every night in my empty bed." Alex pops the third open and leans in kiss the exposed skin.

"Fuck" Piper closes her eyes and finds her hands running through Alex's hair.

"That's exactly what I said as I thought about how you could taste on my tongue." Alex replied, keeping her voice raspy and low. Another button opens, leaving only one to remain.

Alex's hands free the last and carefully remove the lavender shirt, leaving Piper in her bra and skirt.

"You, are even more gorgeous than I could have ever imagined." Alex murmured against her soft alabaster skin.

Piper's hands move downward to the hem of Alex's shirt. The sudden need to see more of the beautiful woman in front of her increases rapidly.

"Are you sure Alex?" Piper hesitates.

The taller woman nods confidently and whispers a word of consent into the crook of her neck

She marvels at Alex's breasts, fitting tightly into the black laced bra.

The blondes hands move towards Alex's loose fitting pants. She runs her hand slowly up the taller woman's thigh. The sudden gesture earns a primal growl from Alex's throat.

She catches Piper's hand before it reaches too high.

"Now, I have something that might surprise you, but we don't need to use it if you're not comfortable with it." Alex explains. Piper hesitates with confusion before pushing her hand further to feel more. She's met with something harder than she expects. As her hand glides over it, she suddenly understands what Alex meant.

"Oh, shit" Piper accidently lets out.

"We don't have to Piper"

"No, I want to, I just wasn't expecting this, that's all" she assures with a shaky voice, riddled with unstable desire.

"I just had this specific vision in my head that I wanted to.. bring to life…" Alex places her own hands on the hem of Piper's skirt.

"Oh, so you were expecting this were you?" Piper challenges with a smirk.

"Well, I was pretty certain how you felt, and I didn't want to make assumptions but I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself any longer. I am not a very patient individual Miss Chapman, but for you, it has been quite the test."

Piper's eyes close and she swallows a shudder down.

Alex gently pushes her skirt up her thighs as high as it can, getting bunched at the waist.

Piper tries not to seem as nervous as she is as she moves herself to straddle the brunette. She slides the heels off her feet, letting them fall to the ground with a soft thud.

Their lips press together lightly, savoring the taste of overflowing desire, mixed with a hint of forbidden lust. In a moments notice it turns rough and needy. Both women have had enough teasing and Piper desperately needs to feel Alex inside her, she aches thinking of how much she wants it.

Alex brings her hand up to brush over Piper's underwear. She feels a familiar pool of arousal through the fabric. After pressing her thumb against her clit, causing Piper to let out a few noises of appreciation. It doesn't take long for Piper's hips to start bucking, greedily trying to feel Alex more.

The brunette pulls the thin fabric to the side roughly and lets one long finger slide the length of Piper's slit. She coats her finger easily before sliding the single digit inside Piper. The action immediately receives a loud moan and a tighter grip in the handful of black hair the younger woman is now holding.

"All this for me Piper? Damn, if I would've known, I might've left my appointment earlier to come satisfy you."

She slowly retreats, only to push it back inside, feeling Piper's soft walls clench. She curls her finger upward as she's all the way in the blonde. An extended moan escapes from her throat, loving every single nerve ending that is stimulated within her.

"Please, Alex, more" She pants, unable to think any longer. She doesn't reply further than the simple request, she can't focus on anything other than the incredible feeling of Alex inside her.

The raven haired woman immediately adds a second _long_ finger, much to Pipers delight.

The blonde is nearly drowning in pleasure. After a few dedicated thrusts, Alex shifts Piper back and pulls out the hard toy from its hidden position in her pants. Piper glances down and sees that the other end is curved up and settled inside Alex. The blonde whimpers as she imagines how amazing she's about to feel.

Alex motions that she's ready and Piper positions herself over the erect silicone shaft. With a little guidance, Piper is finally met with the tip of the toy as she lowers herself onto it. A gasp is released as it stretches her fully. Alex remains still as Piper adjusts to the new sensations. After a moment Piper begins to sink herself lower, pushing the toy inside her. Just as it's about as far as it will go without causing pain, she lifts up and repeats her motions. She released a few loud groans and her pace increases rapidly. Alex watches the blonde ride her eagerly.

"Fuck Alex, God this feels so good." Piper pants out as she continues to repeat her motions perfectly. Alex begins to raise her own hips up just as Piper sinks down, causing the toy to slam into her a little harder. Piper lets out small screams of absolute bliss as it gets rougher and faster. They continue while Alex's hands hold Pipers waist roughly, guiding her up and down the length of the toy. Piper's head falls back for a moment, enjoying every second of this new level of pleasure. She's imagined it all week and nothing she could do to herself compared. Alex lets one hand roam up her torso, feeling her breasts under her palm.

Alex suddenly takes a hold of Piper and flips them together as one. Piper's back is on the couch and Alex is hovering above her. The taller woman inserts the toy again, it slides in easier thanks to Pipers level of need coating the entirety of it.

The younger woman has her legs up and Alex helps support them. She sides out of Piper just to fill her back up completely with a quick and forceful thrust. Piper lets out louder moans. Alex continues and uses a free hand to apply some pressure on her clit. With only a few quick circular motions, Piper starts to reach her climax.

Their flushed bodies push together and Alex hovers over Piper closely, swallowing as many delicious moans as she can. Alex feels a little friction from the toy but not enough to have her release with Piper. She doesn't mind, loving every second of the view unfolding before her. The uncomposed, writhing woman beneath her

"Alex, I can't wait, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come! Oh fuck!" she yells out right before her body goes rigid, her back arched and eyes tightly pressed shut. She lets out one last sound, mixed between a strangled moan and scream, releasing all the pent up pressure inside her.

The taller woman slows down as Pipers orgasm gently falters.

She listens to Piper's rapid breathing slowly settle. Her body twitches slightly as Alex slows her movements inside Piper. She comes to a complete stop but waits a moment, allowing the younger woman to enjoy the fullness.

Alex tries her best to take the toy out slowly, not wanting to cause discomfort to the blonde who appears to be on a different planet.

A little whimper from the loss of contact escapes her lips, but Alex replaces is with the softness of her own lips. She kisses the blonde lightly before planting another soft kiss on her forhead.

"Well Miss Chapman, you have _quite_ the mouth, I've never heard such foul language from you." Alex teases lightly.

Piper manages to let a giggle out. She's still too far gone into her bliss to make any witty reply back.

"God, that was…" Piper can't manage to complete her thoughts. A smug grin appears on Alex's lips. She removes the other end of the toy from inside herself and settles in behind Piper on the couch. Their sticky warm skin begins to cool and Alex wraps an arm around Piper's naked body.

"Are you going to be my little spoon?" A playful tone covers her words.

Piper nods with a content smile and shifts herself to perfectly fit in the mold of Alex's position.

A soft hum of happiness radiates from the taller woman's throat.

"I enjoyed this way more than I should have." Piper speaks after a few moments.

"More than you should have?" The older woman traces patterns onto Piper's abdomen with her fingertips.

"As you therapist, yes. Thought of having sex with you has made this week torturous, knowing that I absolutely should not, but there was no way in hell I was going to be able to stop once you entered my office."

A small fire pulls in Alex's core at her words. She felt a similar torture, as she counted down the minutes til their session.

"Perks of being my therapist, you get to know me on a level no one else has ever before, and also end every session with a happy ending." Alex chuckles.

Piper joins in with laughter. It turns into a soft groan. "How is this supposed to work now though, I doesn't feel right for you to pay me and then fuck me."

A twinge of desire causes pressure to gnaw at Alex.

"Well, your time as a therapist with me still deserves to be paid and perhaps we just tack on an unpaid half hour to each visit for extracurricular activities."

"Or, we can keep our relationshi-, I mean, well, whatever this is, to outside office hours?" the blonde offers a compromise. "That way, we won't end our sessions early every time and also, I'd like to be able to see you more than once a week…uh, I mean, if that is something you might be interested in."

Alex kisses her neck assuring her that she's feeling the same way. "Yes, that is something I'd like, very much, but I'd also like to reserve the right to fuck you in your office from time to time, because something about you dressed like this and perhaps it being a little inappropriate that we are sleeping together, that makes it too tempting to promise I will be behave while here."

"Mmm fair enough." Piper sighs contently.

"Would you like to get some dinner with me, Piper?" Alex props herself onto her elbow, peering down at the sleepy blonde.

She grins in return. "I would love to, what should we get?"

"Anything your heart desires."

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the delay! I had some family in town and couldnt decide exactly where I wanted this chapter to go... well.. it went a bit further than I first imagined haha but at any rate, thanks for reading, leave some reviews and I'm going to start on the next chapter right away ;]**

**I'm trying to get back into the hang on writing and always trying to improve myself so bare with me**


	5. Dinner and dreams

"So, Miss Vause, tell me a secret." Piper flashes her adorable smile before taking a large first bite of her tofu burger.

Alex's mouth twists up in disgust before relaxing into a playful smile.

"I don't know how you eat that."

"Easily." Piper responds quickly with a shrug of her shoulders. "Now, don't avoid the question." She prompts again.

Alex raises her left eyebrow and a familiar smirk appears.

"Hmm, a secret?"

The blonde nods encouragingly, taking another bite.

Alex squints her green eyes for a moment, searching her brain for something that is new,but not too revealing.

"I have seven tattoos?" She offers, hoping Piper will accept the information as a 'secret'.

"Seven? I only saw like five." Her eyebrows furrow, trying to think of where the other ink may be hiding.

Alex smiles brightly. "Perhaps if you are good, I'll let you see the rest." She lowers her voice and leans in. Pipers breath catches a little and she tries not to choke on her food.

The blonde licks her lips subconsciously, trying to recover.

"At any rate, that's not a secret Alex." She challenges with a little more confidence.

"Okay, fair enough… I have a secret, but I don't know if you'll be mad."She admits, biting her lip a little.

"Why would I be mad?" Piper leans in, full curiosity peaked.

"I decided during our first session together that I would pursue you, and by the end of that night, I knew that I would have sex with you."

"What!" Piper's mouth pops open in surprise.

"I knew after 10 minutes that I was going to have an issue with my attraction toward you. How could I not? You made me feel so normal and I felt like after one hour that you already understood me."

Piper's lips spread into a soft smile.

"You're not mad?" Alex asks with a little hesitation.

"How can I be mad when you're being sweet and charming? I guess I can share a secret with you too… Although I had no intention of sleeping with you, strictly because you are my client... I did feel that same attraction to you too. I had to remind myself to not get overzealous for our second appointment." A little blush creeps into her cheeks.

"I know." Alex states smugly.

"How?!"

"You seemed a little flushed when you realized I had full view down your shirt and our little role playing game was quite comfortable for the both of us. I could second guess every little response you have, but I tend to be right when it comes to reading women."

Piper rolls her eyes.

"Okay, so, tell me what I'm thinking about then, if you're so great at reading me."

Alex's expression darken a little as she leans.

"I imagine you're trying not to think about how easy this feels. How effortless it is to be together. I also would assume that you've been struggling all night to rid your mind of the little scenes of us having sex all over your apartment... "

She notices Piper's eyes dilating.

"Such as; you being bent over your kitchen table while I fuck you from behind, your back pushed up against your shower wall while both of us are soaking wet , in more ways than one, and my fingers deep inside you. Or... maybe the thought of how you'll inevitably end up riding my face after we swore we would only watch a movie together on the couch."

Piper doesn't respond. She wasn't quite thinking of all those scenarios, but now there was nothing else on her brain.

Alex waits for the blonde to come back to earth as she finishes her french fries.

"You.. were…wrong." she barely manages to get out.

"Oops, guess it's not a perfect science."

Piper quickly realizes the whole question was a complete set up for her to start thinking about all of those things. The fire lit deep within her was already begging for more oxygen.

The blonde searches the area, trying to locate their waitress.

She locks eyes and the petite brunette woman comes to their table.

"Uh, can we have the check and a to go box please?" Piper rushes the words out, trying to remain calm.

"Where are we going in such a hurry Miss Chapman?" Alex feigns confusion.

"To my apartment." Piper responds authoritatively. The waitress returns and before she can set the leather bound receipt holder, Piper's hand flashes out with a large bill.

"Keep the change" She smiles politely and rises from the booth.

Alex doesn't speak, she follows Piper without another word.

The blonde grabs the taller woman's hand and leads her down the street.

"Was I not satisfying enough in your office?" Alex smirks

"I thought I was until you decided to give a detailed synopsis of your dreams, now I need more of you." She admits boldly.

"My dreams? How can you be so sure that those were my dreams?"

"I'm not, but you've clearly thought about them at one point or another, so now, I am here to make your dreams come true." Piper smiles with a devilish grin as they approach her apartment.

"You are something else, do you know that?" Alex's tone exerts admiration, which Piper picks up on as she opens the door.

The inside of the apartment is impeccably clean. The walls painted a light gray and dark hardwood floors contrasted the white furniture perfectly. The space resembled her office, modern yet cozy.

"Wow, this is.. gorgeous, Pipes" She looks around the room at the details. Alex looks at the stack of therapy books on her coffee table as well as a few picture frames on the walls of Piper with a variety of people.

"Thank you, if you can't tell, I am a bit of a clean freak." she smiles timidly.

"I love it." The taller woman walks across the open living area into the kitchen.

"Help yourself to anything you'd like. I have a few drinks in there, but after seeing how you feel about tofu, you may not be impressed."

Alex's head turns in curiosity. She opens the fridge and rolls her eyes heavily.

"Kombucha? Sparkling water, flax seed milk, regular water and one beer. Oh and it's non- alcoholic beer." Alex turns to Piper, giving her an incredulous look.

"What? I like to eat and drink organically." Piper shrugs her shoulders after taking off her heels. The blonde stands in the doorway that separates the kitchen and bedroom. She waits a moment to regain Alex's attention. The blonde has her hands placed on the top button of her shirt.

"Are you going to judge my choice of groceries all night or would you like to see the rest of my place?" Piper smiles as Alex turns her attention back to the blonde. Piper's hands begin to work down the line of buttons, freeing each one slowly. Her bra is once again exposed to Alex. Before the raven haired woman can think to move toward her, she watches Piper unzip the gray skirt and lets it pool at her feet.

Piper shrugs the purple shirt off as well, leaving herself exposed in matching lace bra and panties.

"The tour will be continuing with or without you Miss Vause." Piper directs as she spins around to walk into her bedroom. Alex takes a second to admire the view of Piper's exposed skin and the sway of her hips as she walks away. She quickly remembers how to move her feet below her and follows the blonde with just a few large long strides.

Once she crossed the threshold into the bedroom, Alex begins to lift her shirt over her head to match Piper's current exposed state. She wishes she would have remembered the toy back in the therapist's office at that moment. Piper sits on the edge of the bed, watching the taller woman slide her pants down her hips. She admires the short black pair of underwear, now under the thumbs of Alex.

She bites her lip in anticipation of seeing Alex in a much more open state.

"Now, Miss Chapman… you may be in charge while we are in the confines of your office, but I assure you, when we are in the bedroom, I will be in control." Alex takes a few steps towards the younger woman.

Piper can't help a shiver of pleasure radiate out from deep within. Her mouth goes dry, knowing Alex is taking full advantage of her small admission of being submissive.

"Even if its my bedroom?" Piper challenges in a smaller voice than she means to have.

"Especially if it's in your bedroom." Alex corrects confidently. She stands a few inches in front of the seated blonde. "I was kind enough to get you off first, but maybe it's my turn."

Piper nods as she rakes her eyes up and down the smooth skin before her.

"Piper, get on your knees." She commands softly but firm.

The blonde obeys. She kneels down in the space Alex left between herself and the bed, Piper's face is directly in front of Alex's hips. She inhales deeply, taking in the sweet aroma of Alex's arousal.

The blonde decides not to wait for further direction. She lifts her mildly shaking hands. They glide up the back of Alex's calfs and on their ascend upward, she moves to the front of her thighs, feeling the muscles under her fingertips. Piper's long fingers hook on each side of the black fabric. Her neck stretches upward, looking for consent from Alex.

A small nod gives her the go ahead to continue.

She uses little strength to slide the cotton down the incredibly long legs and reveals the delicious bare sight of Alex, in all her glory.

Piper moves her head inward and plants a string of kisses along the slightly protruding hip bones. She moves from one side to the other before focusing directly in the center. Alex adjust her stance to allow a little more room for Piper.

The blonde closes the space and lets her warm tongue greet Alex's anticipating sex. She moans at the first taste of the taller woman, already finding herself craving more.

Alex lets out a soft groan of pleasure at the first contact.

Piper keeps her pace steady, using her tongue to slide over Alex's hardened clit. She feels a hand on the back of her head, She takes this as an invitation to push further. Piper quickens her speed just slightly and places one hand on Alex's ass, keeping her in place and her other, dominant hands starts to wander up the pale thigh. The taller woman lifts a leg onto Piper shoulder, giving complete access to the blonde.

Alex's moans grow louder and the space between them shortens.

Piper continues her tongue and uses her middle finger to tease the very wet opening below her mouth. Alex gasps a little as Piper slides two fingers into Alex easily. She pumps them quickly and roughly. Alex's clenches the fist of blonde hair as her head falls backwards.

"Fuck, Piper, right there, don't stop!" Alex moans as Piper increases her speed. A few moments later her back arches and Piper's head is pushed roughly inward, applying maximum pressure of her tongue. The taller woman's thighs begin to shake as her orgasm rips through her.

After a few long silent moments, Alex's body begins to relax from its rigid state and she lets out an exasperated breath. Piper leans out of the way, allowing Alex to collapse onto the soft bed.

The blonde joins her, brushing the black hair from her face.

"Was it good?"

Alex can only mumble in response. She tries her best to nod as tiredness washes over her.

"Oh no you don't. This is only the beginning Miss Vause." Piper smiles mischievously as she turns Alex onto her back.

The blonde climbs onto the older woman and straddles her easily.

"Now, if you're too tired to take control, I will gladly." She challenges Alex, knowing it will wake her up.

Right on cue, Alex's hands grip Piper's wrists and she flips them both over.

"I may be tired, but no one said I was down and out for the count. You have a long night ahead of you love." Alex smiles at Piper's surprised expression.

**A/N: So I have this week off and I just wrote this in like an hour haha but I want to try and write as much as I can while I have the time so I hope you enjoy this quick update, if you didn't see the last one, go read that one! Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you to those who review consistently, I love reading them and honestly keep writing because of you guys!**


	6. No more secrets

**A/N: I mean I've uploaded like two other times in the past two days, and this part is finished so i figure why not just add it, I don't think any of you will mind ;). I know I always wished for daily updates on stories and today I felt like writing and had the time (well, I actually should be studying, but I procrastinate) I hope you guys like this chapter, I love all your reviews, you guys are the best and definitely boost my confidence as a writer up! So here you go, another chapter! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"I think I may have underestimated you" Alex breaks the comfortable silence between the two _very_ well spent women.

"Mm, how's that?" Piper replies sleepily into Alex's skin.

At 3 in the morning, they finally could consider themselves sexually satisfied after spending the entire night returning orgasm for orgasm to one another. A few minutes of break in between and it wasn't long before they were going again. Alex lost count of Piper's orgasms hours ago as the tally rose to double digits. Piper's eyes couldn't open even if she tried, it would be only minutes before she would slip deeply into the best sleep she'd ever had. Her arms and legs draped heavily across the older woman's bare body, enjoying the warmth beneath her.

"I don't think I have ever known a girl that can come 50 _billion_ times and then the second I whisper something in the slightest sexual tone, she's ready to go again. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but you have thoroughly wore me out." She chuckles and softly rubs Piper's naked back with one delicate, smooth hand. The calm and soothing tone of her voice is pulling the shorter woman into a blissful dream state.

The blonde manages to pull her lips into a smile, despite her brain begging to shut off for the few remaining hours of darkness before the sun rises.

"Glad I can be unpredictable, right back atcha...pretty..tired"

Alex has to listen carefully to make out the mumbled words.

She kisses Piper's forehead and seconds later, a pattern of soft snores comes from the younger woman. Somewhere in the hour, Alex drifts off as well.

A loud banging sound wakes Piper, immediately causing her eyebrows to furrow in frustration. She glances around the room, seeing the sun pour through the large windows of her room. The loud sound continues as she tries her best not to disturb Alex who is barely covered by the sheets. The grumpy blonde grabs her phone and slips Alex's shirt over her head as she heads toward the sound at her front door. It doesn't fully cover her ass but she doesn't care at this point in the morning.

"_7:30?"_ she grumbles and thinks about the four hours of sleep she's had. Without hesitation, she unlocks and flings the door wide open, ready to let whoever dared to wake her have a piece of her very groggy mind.

The short brunette woman greets Piper face to face with wide eyes.

"Polly?" Piper questions in confusion, trying to make sense of everything.

"Thats me. You're lookin' a little rough Pipes, long night?" Her friend pushes past her with two coffee's in her hands. She places one on the counter and hops onto a chair.

"Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that. What are you doing here so early?" Piper closes the door, trying to wake her brain enough to converse with her best friend.

"Pardon me grumpy, did you forget our plans to go to the farmers market?" Polly's face deflates into disappointment.

"Oh shit, sorry Poll, I did. Let me just uh, get dressed real quick." The blonde remembers the tall naked woman in her bed. She left her bedroom door cracked and hoped she didn't wake Alex, who very well could come out of the room _very_ exposed at any moment.

"I'll come with, I need to tell you about some crazy drama yesterday" The brunette rises from the bar stool at the kitchen counter.

"No need!" Piper's voice practically yells. She immediately corrects her guilty voice.

"I mean, I'll only be two seconds, could you grab me a bagel from the counter?" She tries to think of something to throw Polly off her trail.

The brunette's eyebrows give away her suspicion,

"Okay…, weirdo. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were hiding someone in there Pipes."

An awkward nervous laugh escapes the blonde's throat as she approaches the bedroom door, carefully angling her body in order to keep the room shielded as possible.

She slips in successfully and closes the door. A sigh of relief is freed from her lungs. She takes a moment to compose her thoughts and try to pull together an outfit as quickly as possible.

As she darts around the room, the blonde feels a set of eyes watching her. She confirms the feeling by glancing toward Alex, who is now fully awake and observing her.

"Pervert." Piper smiles towards the woman as she strips off Alex's shirt and replaces it with one of her own.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" Alex's raspy morning voice replies with a devilish smile.

"I forgot I had plans with Polly this morning, I'm sorry. You can stay as long as you'd like, I'll probably be an hour or two but I'll have to go to work soon after."

"You must be pretty tired, and from the way you're whispering, I can only assume Polly is unaware of my presence here."

"Yes to both of those, I told her the night of my birthday that you were a client, but she has no idea what's happened since then, or how I feel about you." Piper slides into her jeans and approaches Alex on the bed.

"I'll text you later?" The blonde leans in for a kiss.

Alex meets her half way and uses her hands to hold Piper's face gently in place. She extends the kiss, savoring the taste of the younger woman.

"I'll be at the bookstore today if you find yourself bored before you're clients." she adds as soon as she releases Piper.

"I'll be seeing you soon Miss Vause." Piper winks and retreats to the door.

"Bye Pipes, enjoy the market."

Just as the blonde opens the door, she is startled with a shorter figure standing directly in her path. Polly's eyes are focused passed Piper and the blonde see's them widen in shock as she comes in contact with the sight of Alex.

Alex grin and waves smugly, no bothering to cover more of herself. She decides the important parts are hidden and that was good enough.

"We should get going" Piper says quickly, nearly slamming the door behind her. She ignores the baffled stare of her friend as she moves to get her shoes on.

"Are we not going to acknowledge the naked woman in your bed?"

"Well, I wasn't planning to, but…" Piper replies sheepishly, a deep shade of red covers her cheeks.

"You have 30 seconds to spill it or I'll go ask her myself."

Piper groans. "Fine, but on the way to the market."

Polly hesitates, considering the proposition. She squints her eyes before agreeing and heads out the front door. The pair walk silently, but before they reach the stop sign, Polly nearly explodes.

"Piper! Hello, what the hell was that? Isn't that Alex, your client? How in the mother-truckin'-world did this happen? When did this happen! You fucked her didn't you?!"

The blonde sighs. "Yes, that was Alex… I take it you wouldn't believe it if I said she just needed a place to crash?" Piper bares her teeth in guilt as if she just told her mother she liked women for the first time.

Polly stops in her tracks, she half turns her body toward Piper's apartment, threatening to go back if she didn't get the full juicy story.

"_Pipes_…" She warns quietly.

"Okay Okay! She did sleepover.. And yes, we did have sex." She exhales in defeat.

"Great, got that part from the fact that she was naked in your bed, make with the backstory Chapman" Polly commands impatiently.

"Well, uh, last week when we went out for my birthday, turns out I get a little handsy when I drink. I might've...initiated a little something. We didn't do anything but kiss because Alex didn't feel comfortable doing anything more while I wasn't thinking crystal clearly." Piper explains, giving the full truth.

"And so, how did she go from that night to sleeping with you? That was barely over a week ago!"

"Yeah, so she came in for an appointment and we talked about how wrong and inappropriate I behaved. I felt so guilty and ashamed Poll, she's my client and I hit on her! Well shit, I did more than hit on her actually." The blonde's hands come up to cover her face for a moment.

"She insisted that it was something she wanted and pretty much forced me to promise that I would still see her professionally and not bail on her because I felt very unethical…. And well, lets just say that, that session had a happy ending." She smiled at her friend, feeling like she just shared her dirtiest secret.

"Wow, Jesus Pipes, that's never happened before… right?!" Polly adds suddenly, wondering if this is a pattern she's been missing.

"No! Of course not, I still can't believe it did happen. If the ethics board found out, I'd lose my license in a heartbeat."

"And yet, here she is...naked in your bed…" Polly reminds her.

"Yeah, we went out to dinner after that appointment and well, you can imagine the rest I'm sure."

"I'm trying not to, but I can't, its burning my brain. So, is she your girlfriend now?"

Piper rolls her eyes. "No, we're not dating. I mean it's been less than a day since we got together, even though it's been coming for weeks. We've sort of been hinting toward one another since we met."

"Speaking of coming!" Polly squeels " How was the sex?"

"M-i-n-d blowing! I have never had so many orgasms in my life. I am running on _barely_ 4 hours of sleep in the last 24 hours. It was so good Poll, I couldn't stop. She finally let me sleep at like 3 am."

"Gross. Also, jealous. But mostly gross. Your vag has to be sore by now" Polly grins.

"Piper, I hope you know what you're doing, it's a lot to risk, sleeping with a client.."

"I know, I know, I still have to figure that one out. In the meantime, I don't know how to stay away from her. I feel like I'm a teenager again where I just want to skip all of my classes to hang out with her. In my case it's more like, skip all of my appointments, which is not possible, but still, she is something different, I'm telling you."

"She must have one hypnotizing pussy or something, you've got it bad my friend."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Let's grab some coffee so I can actually make it through the morning."

"Might need some more tonight, you know, build yourself back up, little energizer bunny." Polly teases which earns her a playful shove from the blonde.

The pair walk into the coffee shop and Piper can only think of two things. The amount of caffeine she needs and the image of Alex in her bed from this morning.

* * *

Alex walks into her store, energy drink in hand. She finishes the last gulp before chucking it into the trash bin next to the door.

"Well good morning sunshine, you're looking awfully… shitty today." Nicky remarks with a huge smile.

"Aw, that was sweet Nichols, you should get it printed in a card." The taller woman replies sarcastically as she meets the employee at the register.

"Long night stretch?"

"Very. When does Taystee get here?"

"Noon, she's closing tonight." Nicky responds easily. Her eyes widen as she takes in Alex's overall appearance. "Vause, what the fuck is that on your neck?" She nearly shouts.

"Jesus Nic, keep it the fuck down, we have customers. And what the hell are you talking about?" Alex pulls out her phone to use the camera. She tilts her head back and forth, examining her skin. It takes only a moment for her to see the deep purple bruise forming just below her left ear, past her jaw line. "Oh, shes gonna pay for that."

Nicky's expression goes from surprised to excitedly amused.

"Who might have given you, that uh, trophy of an apparently good time?"

Alex glances up as she tries to use her shirt to cover the mark. It doesn't work and after a minute, Alex gives up.

"No one you know."

"This happens to be from that date you had last night?"

"It appears so. Either that or I fell on the vaccuum cleaner." The taller woman jokes with a grin.

"Hm, must've been some good action you gave her if she left a brand on you."

Alex rolls her eyes and heads to the back of the store to organize the storage room.

* * *

A couple hours pass and Alex has her nose buried in a pile of papers for the store.

"Hey Vause, you back here?" Her other employee, Taystee, calls out as she enters the storage room.

"Hey T, whatcha need?"

"There's someone here asking for you, I never seen her before. She cute though..."

Alex stands from her position on the floor and picks up the scattered papers. A quick stretch and a mild pain throughout her body reminds her that sitting on concrete floors for extended periods of time isn't the best idea.

She peaks around the corner curiously. A pair of familiar blue eyes lock with hers and simultaneously a smile appears on both women's lips.

"Pipes, you came" Alex greets the woman warmly.

"I did, I was just heading to my office but I just wanted to apologize for this morning. I completely forgot my plans with Polly, I didn't intend on leaving so suddenly."

"Oh, don't apologize, it's no worries. If anything, it helped get me moving so I could actually be productive at work today. I actually was going to apologize to you, I know she saw me, I'm sure that was an interesting conversation for you to explain."

"Yeah.. I told her pretty much everything, sparing the details about last night. To say she was surprised would be an understatement." Piper chuckled softly.

"I kind of like that it's not a secret anymore. Well, it is still a secret, but in a weird way, it makes me happy that she knows about me. I'm not sure why."

Piper just smiles, not wanting to go all therapist on her and analyze her feelings in the middle of the book store.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tomorrow? I picked up some fresh vegetables and I'd like to properly apologize for my sudden exit this morning." Piper asks, she breaks eye contact out of shyness.

"Miss Chapman, are you asking me out on a date?" Alex nearly whispers with a smirk.

"Maybe. If I was, would you come?"

"I would _gladly_ come. And yes, i'd go on that date as well." she winks at Piper, who is now trying not to think about having sex again.

"Okay, be at my place around 7 tomorrow?"

Alex nods. "Sounds good, and as for our professionalism, I don't believe I have an appointment for this week. Any _openings_ for me on Tuesday?"

Piper's lips twitch, threatening a smile that would give away her suddenly dirty and slightly immature thoughts. Alex catches it and stifles a laugh.

"Yes, I believe I could _slide_ you in at 6." Piper grins, mostly because Alex is struggling to control her laughter with all the sexual innuendos. "I should be going, my appointment will be arriving soon, I wouldn't want to be late."

"Mm, that would be a shame." Alex bites her lip, wanting to bring Piper into her office and lock the door for a few hours.

"I would kiss you, but I know your employees are staring, so, I will see you tomorrow Alex." Piper smiles before retreating to the door.

"Bye Piper, enjoy your night." Alex calls after her.

Nicky waves to Piper on her way out.

"What was blondie doing here?" Nicky asks as Alex approaches the register.

"Oh, just wanted to say hi and that she had a good time at the bar on her birthday."

"She's lookin' pretty friendly over there, have you thought about getting your head looked at, you know, by the doctor?" Nicky offers suggestively.

"Piper isn't a doctor, she's a therapist and nah, I don't need therapy."

"Oh you know what I mean Alex, let me rephrase. She's lookin' hot and bothered for you, have you thought about fucking her?"

"Wow, thanks for clearing that up, I was super lost." Alex responds sarcastically.

"Why are you avoiding the question, what's going on between you two?" she pushes.

"Were friends, that's all. If anything changes, you'll be the first to know, promise. Girl scout honor and all" Alex holds her hands up, giving the girl scout sign which always puts Nicky into a fit of laughter.

"Still can't believe you were a fuckin girl scout, still tickles me pink every time."

"Hey, I'm always prepared, don't knock the scouts!" she throws a paperback book toward Nicky playfully.

"Oh, hey boss lady, is it cool if I step out for about an hour? Lorna wants me to come with her to somethin but won't tell me what it is."

"Yeah, Taystee and I are here so, were good. When you get back I'm going to take off though."

Nicky thanks her and heads out the door.

* * *

"Come on in Lorna" Piper greets her client. She hasn't seen her since her birthday and thankfully, she wasn't as nervous about seeing her again like she was with Alex.

"Thanks Piper, I brought a friend, hope you don't mind. You actually know her, this is Nicky, from your birthday!" Lorna steps out of the way for the wild haired woman to come into Piper's view.

The blonde can't help her expression from turning into shock.

"Oh, Nicky, what a coincidence, it's good to see you again!" Piper recovers quickly and ushers them to the chairs.

"Likewise, I didn't realize we were going to a shrink today. Lorna's been hush hush about it."

"I knew you wouldn't come if I told you, I wanted you to be here with me!" Lorna defends herself.

Nicky looks around the office, taking in everything as Lorna starts talking about her recent feelings. She tunes out the conversation and looks for any details that she could find out about the blonde.

"So anyway, what I'm trying to say is, Nicky, I wanna start datin'. Like really datin', you know?" Lorna finishes her drawn out explanation of why she brought her here.

"Well, excuse the fuck outta me, sweet heart, I thought we already were. You know, as a mildly normal individual, I could assume that fuckin' you every night would count as dating, but I suppose I could be misinterprettin' " Nicky replies with a sinister smile.

"I mean exclusively! Like in the movies."

"As in, Lorna would like to be the only person you are seeing and sleeping with and she would do the same for you." Piper adds to help clarify.

"Okay, works for me kid. Why did we have to come here for you to ask me that?" the wild haired woman looks confused.

"Lorna wasn't quite sure if you would be open to that and she wanted to prepare herself in a place where you could talk about it together if needed." The therapist explains.

"Gotcha, yeah I'm on board kid. You're crazy, but I love me some crazy. Plus, you're enough girl for all of us, I can't imagine having to deal with someone else on top of all that."

"I think she means that you're enough for her and she doesn't need to be with anyone other than you. She really likes you" Piper translates to Lorna who seems as if she's took the sentiment the wrong way.

"Oh, that's so great cause, I knew this would work out, I told my cousin Maria she was wrong about you. Now I get to call her up and tell that bitch all about it!" Lorna wiggles around in her seat, more than elated.

"Well this has been a thrill, but I gotta get back to work, is that all you needed from me Lorn?" Nicky asks before rising from her seat.

"That's all, you gonna come ova tonight?" The brunette responds in her jersey accent.

"You know it, see you in a bit kid." Nicky winks and heads to the door. "Catch ya later blondie." She calls over her shoulder.

"Bye Nicky, nice seeing you!"

Just as she opens the door, she see's Alex in the waiting area with a bag in her hand.

"Vause? What the fuck you doin' here?"

Alex feels like she's been caught red handed. She glances between her coworker and the two sets of eyes from within Piper's office now looking back at her. Piper quickly stands, her heart starts racing.

"Alex? What are you-" She goes to repeat Nicky's question.

"Oh, I just felt bad because you said you were really tired and just wanted to grab a few things and drop them off. Nothing special." She explains, hiding the back from view.

"That was really nice, you didn't have to do that" Piper responds, trying to figure out if that was a convenient cover or the truth. She knows they didn't talk about her tiredness but she's aware that Alex was awake when she fell asleep and also when she woke up, assuming that 4 hours of sleep was going to wear on her quickly with a full afternoon of work.

"Just saying thanks for the book you gave me earlier, that's all. I didn't mean to interrupt, I didn't realize you'd be here Nichols." Alex lies effortlessly and turns her attention back to her friend.

"Either did I, I was just on my way out though, you going back to the shop? I'll come with." she slides past Alex, trying to use the split second to see what's in the paper bag.

"Yeah, I'll be there in two seconds" She replies, cueing Nicky to go outside.

The shorter bookkeep reluctantly agrees, exiting the room.

"I'm so sorry Pipes, I was going to drop this off without interrupting you at all but she opened the door and I had no idea she was even here." She apologizes quickly and quietly.

"It's okay, really Alex, I swear, all good. Thank you for, whatever's in the bag, I'll take a look after Lorna leaves." She smiles adorably, fighting the urge to kiss Alex's soft lips.

"See you later Pipes" Alex mimics her expression and heads out the door.

Alex rejoins Nicky, dreading the line of questioning she's about to endure.

"You're fucking her already aren't you." Nicky asks simply, straight to the point.

"Yup." Alex decides to stop fighting it and just tell the truth.

"Wait, what?" Nicky stops walking, trying to figure out if Alex is fucking with her.

"Obviously it's a secret, including and especially a secret to Lorna so if you tell her, I'll break your fingers. But yes, you are right, besides, let's be honest, it was only a matter of time before you found out anyway ."

"Holy shit." the wild haired woman is nearly speechless.

Alex smiles, waiting for the shorter woman's brain to start functioning again.

"When you brought her to the bar? Were you guys already knockin' boots, you know, bumpin' uglies and what not?"

Alex chuckles and shakes her head. "No, that night we kissed but we didn't actually have sex until last night."

"So, that random book store visit and that little surprise bag you dropped off, were those like, thank you for fucking me presents or….?"

Alex lets out a loud laugh. "Sort of?" she answers between snickering. "Just keep your mouth shut bout it, okay?"

Nicky pretends to zip her lips and throw away the key.

"Is that why you were so jumpy all day yesterday?" she starts putting all the pieces together.

"Yeah."

"But.. why would seeing her make you nervous? You seemed scared… like…

Like what you were doing was wrong…" The lightbulb in her brain nearly explodes.

"Vause, shes your fucking shrink isn't she?!"

Nicky grabs the taller woman's shoulders and holds her in place, face to face.

Alex can't help but divert her eyes to literally anywhere other than where they should be.

"When did you start seeing a therapist? Leave it to you to start fucking her after two minutes you super lesbian" She pushes on, completely in awe.

"A couple weeks ago, my mom pushed me to find one and well, now I'm glad but at the time, I wasn't super thrilled."

"I don't know how much more information I can handle today. Is there anything else you need to share before we go back inside? Any world shattering information you've left out?"

"No, congrats, you're fully in the loop now. Don't blow it, please." Alex walks inside, hoping she didn't make a huge mistake telling Nicky.

* * *

The moment Lorna leaves, Piper grabs the paper bag that she has been desperately waiting to open. Inside she finds a water bottle with a sticky note that says "For Hydration" in what she assumes is Alex's script.

There's also an energy drink that advertises as _organic, natural ingredients with added caffeine. _A sticky note is attached that reads: "I know you eat healthy, this probably tastes like dirt, so I imagine you'll enjoy it. You need the energy."

There's a small bottle of aspirin with another sticky note. "I thought you might need one of these after listening to peoples bullshit all day and being tired from a very long, physically active night ;)"

She pulls out the last item which is a receipt for a delivery order placed at a vegan restaurant and a final sticky note. "I've never eaten here, but it has good reviews, I took the liberty in ordering something gross that you'll enjoy, it will be here at 7, make sure you eat. Have a good night, I already can't wait to see you tomorrow, hopefully that's not pathetic. -A"

Piper's heart swells, she can't tell if its the overwhelming sleep exhaustion, the start of her period coming or what, but she debates asking Alex to come over again tonight.

She decides quickly before her next client arrives to send Alex a text.

6:50 - P: "Are you busy tonight? Also, that bag was so sweet, thank you, totally unexpected. I loved it"

6:51 - A: "I am not busy, miss me already? You're welcome, I couldn't help myself, after all, I am the cause of your current state. It's only right that I aid you in some relief ;)"

6:51 - P: "At the risk of sounding clingy, yes, would you wanna come over again? I know it might be a lot for you, seeing me so many times in a row. Its okay if you want a night to yourself."

6:52 - A: "I'd love to. I miss you as well. What time do you get out?"

6:52 - P: "Last client at 7:00, I'll be out at 8:00"

6:54 - A: "What are you wearing?"

Piper giggles to herself as she replies.

6:54 - P: "The same thing you saw me in earlier today"

6:55 - A: "Describe it for me, I seem to be having memory loss when it comes to what you were wearing, I couldn't picture anything other than what you look like without clothes."

6:56 - P: "Pervert. ;). Since I'm low on time before my delicious _dirt_ food arrives, how about I do you one better?"

Alex stares at her phone with a goofy grin, waiting for the next message

Her lips pop open as an image of Piper comes in view.

Her blouse is off, leaving only her bra to cover the upper half of her body. Her black pants are pulled downward on one side by her free hand. She's exposing the purple lace fabric along with the natural curve of her muscles guiding Alex's eye toward a disappointingly covered part of her hips. Piper's hair is down and a sinister smile is playing on her lips.

6:58 - A: "Not fair."

6:59 - P: "What? You didn't like it?"

7:00 - A: "Oh, on the contrary, I liked it too much, but I have no way of touching you, it's only making this short time before I see you even more difficult to get through. I want to see more."

7:01 - P: "Awe, Poor Alex, whatever will she do?"

7:01 - A: "You'll find out soon enough love. Also, Miss Chapman, why is your shirt off?"

7:02 - P: "Spilled a little water on me so naturally, I had to take the whole thing off, wouldn't want you to see a water mark on my shirt in the picture, how embarrassing :P"

7:02 - P: "My client is here, think of me naked while you wait! Bye!"

Alex growls quietly to herself as she pushes the phone back into her pocket.

* * *

As soon as the last client leaves, Alex enters her office.

"Oh, hi, I wasn't sure if you would just meet me at my place or not." Piper greets her as she gets ready to leave for the night.

Alex closes the space between them, pulling Piper away from organizing the last few papers on her desk. The blonde begins to speak but is cut off by Alex's lips. They mold onto hers perfectly. Both pairs of arms wrap around each other as they deepen the kiss.

A few long moments pass before they break apart.

"I couldn't help myself. I've wanted to do that many times today and haven't been able." Alex responds and she places her forehead against the younger woman's.

"I'm glad to see that were always on the same page. I have been really looking forward to this."

The pair release each other from the embrace slowly, both women already missing the contact.

"Here, let me carry this bag for you" Alex reaches out to carry the familiar brown paper bag.

"Oh thank you, I just need to grab two things and then I'm ready to go."

Alex nods and waits for Piper to turn her back. She quickly fetches the hidden toy from the previous night and places it in the brown paper bag. Just as she closes it, Piper returns her attention, unknowing of what she did.

"All set, I'm ready to go home and get changed out of these clothes. Honestly, let's be real, I'm going to insist you hold me on the couch while we watch something and I'm most definitely going to fall asleep within two minutes." The blonde smiles.

"That sounds perfect, I'm glad you texted, I wanted to see you too, I just didn't want to overwhelm you. I'm not used to being so needy, I just really enjoy being around you."

"And I'm glad you stopped by with the presents, I probably wouldn't have if not for the reminder how amazing you are. Not that I forgot of course. I love being around you too"

Alex grins and leads the way down the street towards Piper's place. " Anything I can do, I am to please."

It only takes a few long strides before Alex's arm conveniently bumps into Piper's. Without any hesitation, Alex places her hand in Piper's hand and intertwines their fingers gently, ensuring Piper is okay with it. The blonde smiles brightly but doesn't say a word, enjoying the electric feeling of having Alex touch her in a sweeter, non-sexual way. It feels like home.


	7. Meeting Mom

**A/N: I had a little mix up of chapters for a minute last night, but fixed it before most of you read it haha. Anyway, here I am again, avoiding responsibilities because I like writing this story so thank you for all the reviews! :D please keep them coming!**

"Don't judge me, but I'm definitely going to put pajamas on and they're 100% _not_ going to be sexy" Piper warns Alex as she walks into her bedroom.

"No judgement here Pipes, I know you're tired. Don't worry, I'll let you rest, promise." The taller woman puts away the leftovers from Piper's takeout away.

Piper returns after a minute, she finds Alex on the fabric couch flipping through channels before settling on a quiet movie.

"I thought you said it wasn't going to be sexy?" Alex questions as the blonde comes into view.

"What part of this is sexy? It's an old oversized T shirt and some plain cotton underwear. I took off all my makeup and my hair is messy, yeah, definition of sexy right here." She laughs sarcastically.

"You are gorgeous. It really doesn't matter what you're wearing,and with or without makeup, you are absolutely perfect." Alex holds out her arms, inviting the blonde into her lap.

"Are you always such a softy?" Piper grins as she settles herself between Alex's legs.

The taller woman pulls the fuzzy blanket draped across the back of the couch over Piper's exposed legs. Her arms settle around Piper's torso, holding her comfortably in place.

"Is that a complaint? Because I assure you, I am only this soft with you. I can change that if you'd like" Alex teases. She takes one hand and brings it to Piper's hair. She strokes the blonde curls, causing Piper's head to fall back a little onto her ample chest.

"Mmm, no complaints, just observations." Piper's voice starts to drift as the sleep deprivation finally catches up with her. Her breathing settles out as she struggles to continue her thoughts. "I love you soft Alex.." She mumbles before sleep takes over her.

Alex's eyes widen a little. "_Did she just say she loves me, or did she mean she loves when I'm being nice?"_ her mind races at the possibilities. She calms herself down and assumes she just meant she loves the soft version of Alex. The taller woman spends hours holding the quietly snoring blonde before trying to figure out a way to get her to the bed without waking her.

After a few awkward movements, she anticipates Piper's readjustment and uses the moment to her advantage to slip out from underneath the blonde. Before she can plan her next move, Piper stirs awake.

"Are you leaving?" She squints her eyes, adjusting to the light.

"No, just relocating to the bed." Alex helps her stand and leads the zombie like woman to her bed. The minute she hits the sheets, sleep overcomes her once again. Alex can't help but smile. She undresses herself to just her shirt and crawls under the comforter to join Piper.

Piper wakes _many_ hours later to voices coming from the kitchen.

"I just have a few things to do tonight… I know, I know, I'm sorry, I didn't forget about dinner, something just came up but I'll make it up to you I promise...I, uhhh, well it's sort of complicated"

Piper listens to Alex and observes the taller woman cooking in her kitchen.

"What if I just come by after my thing tonight and I'll tell you about it?... Okay, sounds good, I'll be there I promise… love you too, bye" Alex hangs the phone up and catches Piper's figure out of the corner of her eye.

"Good morning beautiful, feeling rested?"

"I am...what are you up to in here?" she questions skeptically, closing the space between the two women.

"I thought you might be hungry after sleeping for 14 hours, so I'm making breakfast. There's coffee in the pot and food will be ready in just a minute." Alex smiles and kisses Piper's lips gently.

"14 hours?!"

Alex nods in confirmation as she plates the hot food and sets it on the counter.

Piper lifts herself onto the barstool, noticing that Alex took care of everything she could possibly need or want for the meal.

"I don't know why it still surprises me when you do something so sweet. It's not like you've ever been anything but amazing to me." Piper grins and her mouth starts watering from the aroma of the breakfast infront of her.

"It surprises me too. I do consider myself very giving in general, but for you, I just… I don't know. It's different. Have you not had someone do those things for you before?"

"Not really, I didn't realize what I was missing out on until you started spoiling me."

"You deserve to be spoiled, and I thoroughly enjoy being the one to do so." Alex adds. She stands across the counter from Piper, watching the blonde inhale the food like it were her first meal ever.

The younger woman moans at the taste. "Oh my god Alex, this is amazing, I didn't know you could cook!"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve, I can't be predictable now can I?"

As Piper finishes her food and rinses the plate she feels Alex's arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Any specific plans for your day off today?" She whispers in her ear.

Piper presses herself back into Alex, reveling in the pressure of their bodies pushed together.

"Well, I can't think of any, although I am curious, what are your plans tonight? I overheard a little of your conversation when I woke up." Piper tries not to let any emotion or jealousy pour into her tone.

Alex smirks, knowing right away that Piper is fishing for information.

"Oh, I just have to go see a girl about a thing." She replies as sketchy as she can.

"A girl?" Piper lets the jealousy out too quickly to take it back.

"Mm, yes, but it will be after our meal, don't worry."

Piper spins around, she focuses on the green eyes, trying not to feel a little hurt.

"You don't have to stay if you have plans, I don't want to get in your way."

"Pipes…" Alex laughs, "It's adorable how jealous you are. I was talking to my mom on the phone this morning. We usually have dinner every Sunday but I was a little preoccupied and forgot so I told her I would reschedule our dinner for this week and come over after we had dinner."

A huge breath of relief escapes Piper's lungs, causing Alex to laugh even further.

"I wasn't jealous!" The blonde defends herself.

Alex raises her hands in surrender, sarcastically motioning that she was sorry for insinuating something so terribly inaccurate.

"I don't mean this the wrong way Alex, and feel free to say no, I won't be upset, but you are more than welcome to invite her here for dinner. I know it's sort of a big deal, meeting your mom and everything but we could just say we're friends. I hate that I'm interrupting your weekly tradition. And besides, it would be great to see what she's like, you know, for therapy purposes obviously" Piper rambles off a bunch of reasons why it would be okay to invite her.

Alex hesitates for a moment, considering the idea.

"Are you sure, Piper? She's really smart and she's gonna call us out a mile away. I can't control what she'll say or what she might ask…" Alex tries to prepare her.

"I'm sure. We'll just have to be careful. Does she know I'm your counselor?"

"Sort of. I told her I finally found a therapist that's good for me and I may have described you a little. She might not catch on at first but after she hears how intelligent you are and if there's even a moment of affection, she'll know."

Piper smiles softly. "Invite her please?"

Alex lets out a nervous sigh. "Okay brace yourself Pipes. I don't know if you realize what you're getting into here…" She dials the familiar number into her phone and holds it up to her ear.

"Hey ma, I was thinking, I don't wanna skip our weekly dinner so how about this week you come to me for dinner?" She asks while she looks into Piper's excited blue eyes.

"Yeah, I still do, but it's just with a friend, you wouldn't be intruding at all, I want you to come have dinner with us….. Okay good, I'll text you the address, be here around 5:30 okay?... okay love you too, bye."

She hangs up the phone and leans in to press her lips to the blondes. The kiss is slow and meaningful. It doesn't feel hurried or sexual; it's loving and appreciative.

"You know I'm going to be an anxious mess all day now right?" Alex says right after they break the contact of their lips.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to help ease your mind."

"Oh? Do share your secrets Miss Chapman." The taller woman challenges in a sexually indicative tone.

The fire ignites easily inside Piper's belly, moving her adoring expression to lustful in mere seconds.

"Well, step one is, you need a distraction."

She slowly pulls the T shirt over her head and tosses it behind Alex.

Alex's nostrils flare a little in response to the sight of the toned naked body.

"I think it might be working, but I'm not sure yet…"

Alex raises her hands to roam Piper's body. She starts at her hips right above the waistband of the last piece of fabric left on her body. They brush over her abdomen on the trail up to her bare chest. Alex connects their lips as her palms stop when she feels the hardened peaks below them. She squeezes gently, causing Piper to let out a small moan.

The taller woman brings her talented fingers down to slide the panties down the long smooth legs. She uses the opportunity to place kisses on Piper's hips at a painfully torturing pace for Piper.. She can hear the jagged breathing increase as she gets closer to the warm center in front of her. Before Alex can give a moment of relief to a now very turned on blonde, she stands and in one swift movement, picks Piper up and sets her bare ass on the cool open counter top, eliciting a small hiss from the contrast in temperature.

The taller woman uses her hands to easily spread Piper's legs and places her body between them. Piper wraps her arms around Alex's neck and eagerly kisses her. She feels her core beginning to ache, the need for pleasure increases quickly. As Alex deepens the kiss, she feels Piper's mouth pop open just as she uses one hand to coat her finger in Piper's arousal pooling just inside her warm slit. The movement of her fingers allows the wetness to spread easily. It starts to drip down her sex as Alex's tongue brushes against her bottom lip.

The taller woman takes the blonde's bottom lip between her teeth and bites down a little rougher than usual. At the same moment she slides one finger inside, and Piper moans loudly.

Alex wastes no time adding a second finger, stretching Piper a little further. She curls her fingers inside, feeling the velvety walls spasm against her. She ducks her head to Piper's waist and uses her skilled tongue to create pressure against the blonde's clit. Piper leans back, relying on her arms to hold herself up. Her head falls back and loud sounds of pleasure increase. She places one hand in Alex's dark hair and pushes lightly to get more pressure. Alex speeds up her ministrations, both her tongue and fingers, working together to push Piper over the edge.

"Oh, God Alex, Oh fuck," She feels the pressure inside her getting ready to explode.

A few purposefully angeled thrusts and long laps of her tongue later, Piper is screaming out as her orgasm takes over all senses. Her hips buck, trying to ride Alex's face to hold onto the blissful feeling inside her.

Piper digs her nails into Alex's back and drags them across, not able to stop herself. Alex continues until Piper's legs are shaking and she starts pulling away from over stimulation.

The taller woman relents, leaving her fingers inside Piper, and brings her head up to level with the blonde. Piper slowly leans back, sprawling across the counter top, her abdomen still still letting out small convulsions. Her chest heaves wildly as she comes down from her high.

"Fuck, how did you become so professional at this?" Piper asks, chuckling to herself.

Alex grins proudly and slowly removes her fingers. She waits a moment until Piper's eyes reopen before placing both covered fingers into her own mouth, reveling in Piper's taste.

She lets out a soft moan as satisfied woman sits up slowly, trying to let the blood circulate enough so she doesn't get dizzy. Piper kisses her once more, tasting herself on Alex's lips.

"I love the way your body responds to me, you make my job so easy." Alex smiles against her lips.

"I love the way it responds to you too, no one has ever made me come the way you do."

The two women share a content moment of silence, enjoying the closeness.

"What's on the menu for dinner tonight? Do we need to pick up anything?" Alex finally asks.

"Well, now that I'm going to meet your mom, I am going to change up the menu a little. I'll definitely need a few things from the store,but I should probably put some clothes on first."

"I think you look great just the way you are." Alex replies playfully as she helps Piper off the counter.

"Well, I think they might frown upon my lack of clothing at the store. Trust me, I'd much rather stay home naked with you all day."

"We can get naked as soon as we get back, and you're right, and any ways, I would be far too territorial to let anyone see you in such a state that is for my eyes only." Alex reveals a little possessiveness that strikes another burst of desire inside Piper.

"For your eyes only, hmm?" The blonde begins dressing in a basic t shirt and tight leggings.

Alex doesn't acknowledge the slip. "Ready to go?" She changes the subject quickly.

Piper lets it slide, knowing they will eventually come back to it.

"I don't know why this is making me so anxious." Alex paces around the kitchen, trying to keep busy. She helps Piper cut a variety of vegetables to roast.

"Has your mom ever met any of your… _friends_.. before?"

"Friends? Yes. People that I'm sleeping with or have feelings for? No." The taller woman laughs nervously..

"Which one of those am I?" Piper teases.

"All three?" She smiles at the blonde. "I don't typically have anyone meet my mom, it's sort of a big deal for me. She's the only family I have."

Piper's heart skips a little, she loves the way Alex so effortlessly makes her feel unique and important.

They continue to cook together and as it finishes baking the doorbell rings.

Alex sighs heavily, trying to compose herself as she goes to answer the door.

She greets a slightly older woman with a hug at the door.

"Hey mom, come on in"

As Alex welcomes her inside, she immediately hones in to the blonde in the kitchen. As the pair approach, her mother glances around the apartment, taking note of the appearance.

"Mom, this is Piper... Piper, this is my mom."

"It's nice to meet you " Piper beams and goes in for a hug.

"Oh, honey, please call me Diane" She pulls Piper into a huge bear hug.

Piper is instantly reminded of Alex in the way she shows affection. She can't help but imagine a futuristic version of Alex. The sentiment makes her smile.

"I have to say, Al hasn't told me much about you, when did you guys meet?"

Piper and Alex glance at each other, a jolt of worry flashes through both of their eyes.

"I met Piper a few weeks ago, she came into the shop and we started talking."

Alex explains as she hangs her mom's coat on the back of the dining room chair.

"You have a gorgeous place here Piper, I love it." Diane smiles sweetly as Piper takes dinner out of the oven. She switches subjects easily, trying not to be to predictable in her line of questioning.

"Oh, thank you so much, I really appreciate that."

"Al, how come you haven't mentioned Piper before?" Diane switches back to the real questions.

"Uhh, well, guess I didn't really think about it." She lies as best she can.

Her mother squints her eyes, beginning to form suspicions.

"What do you do for a living Piper?" She turns her attention back to the blonde once again.

"Oh, I um, I am in the social work field." She cringes at herself for not preparing for that question better. She changes the subject quickly. "Alex could you give me a hand real quick with this?"

Without missing a beat, Alex is at Piper's side. She holds a plate out and helps dish the baked lasagna.

The three women sit down to eat after getting drinks and roasted garlic bread for the table.

"This tastes amazing Piper, thank you for having me over."

"Thank you, Alex helped a lot and I'm really glad you were able to come!"

"I was surprised when Al called back and invited me, even more than the surprise of her bailing on me!" She teases Alex, knowing her daughter wouldn't have cancelled if not for good reason.

"Sorry, I told Piper I'd come over for dinner and then realized it was Sunday."

"Do you always have dinner alone with friends?" Diane questions as nonchalantly as possible.

Alex rolls her eyes and looks to Piper while her mother takes another bite. '_She knows_' the taller woman mouths quickly. Piper responds with a silent '_How?"_

"I do when I'm invited." Alex replies to her mother simply.

Diane smiles cynically to Alex, who knows very well the game shes playing.

"So, Piper, what exactly in social work do you do?" The older Vause asks politely.

Piper's eyes widen, searching for Alex's help.

"I...am… a counselor"

Diane freezes her movements. She holds her fork full of food half way in the air.

Alex internally groans as she watches her mom tilt her head slightly to the side and place her fork back on the plate.

"A therapist?" She confirms, fighting a smile.

Piper nods and averts her blue eyes to the food below her.

"Alex, honey, would you mind running to my car to grab the bag in the front seat? I forgot to bring it in." Diane asks her daughter. A small sigh comes from Alex as she rises and heads outside.

The moment Alex is through the door.

"Piper, love, are you Alex's therapist?"

The blonde doesn't speak, she doesn't want to lie but is afraid of the truth as well.

"Don't worry, I'll take your silence as your answer, I know how you must feel." She responds compassionately. "I also know you are the reason Alex called to invite me here. I can only assume you have surpassed the normal therapist to client relationship seeing as she is having dinner with you and the dark hickey she's trying to hide from me."

Piper smiles, not entirely sure what to say. Her heart is racing from how spot on she is.

"Okay, I'm gonna screw with her for keeping this a secret from me, so don't give me away. And, just so you know, it doesn't bother me how you two met, or anything in between. The only thing that matters is Alex's happiness. You seem like you have your shit together, and she seems happy... although I will have a line of questions for you later."

"Absolutely" Piper agrees to all of her requests with a relieved smile.

A few moments later, Alex returns with a frown.

"There wasn't a bag in the _entire_ car, mom…" Alex settles back at the table with confusion.

"Oh, I must've left it home, silly me." She winks subtly to Piper.

Alex returns the familiar suspicious gaze to her mom, wondering what she is planning.

"Did I miss anything?" she turns to Piper, hoping everything went okay.

Piper shakes her head, giving no indications away.

"I was just telling Piper that it was such a coincidence that you were looking for a therapist and here she is! Did you end up picking one Al? Maybe you should consider Piper!" She beams.

"Oh, I uh, well… maybe.." Alex avoids lying to her Mom, knowing that would only turn out badly.

"Alex, she is very beautiful, and if I know anything about you its; One: you never keep secrets from your mother and two: A dinner alone with a beautiful woman such as Piper can only mean one thing…"

Alex trips on her words, trying to think quick on her feet.

"Uh.. Mom, wha- uh what are you getting at again?"

"I was getting at the fact that you didn't tell your only mother, the woman who gave you life and birthed your giant head out of a small space, that you found a therapist and started dating her…"

Alex's mouth hangs open in shock.

"Well, Piper, darling, I don't actually know if you're dating" She looks to Piper who is smiling wide.

"But at any rate, I know you have been more than just friends with this woman."

"See Piper, I told you it would take two seconds" Alex smiles at the blonde, giving her mother the confirmation that wasn't needed, but appreciated.

"Well, now that we're being open and honest, Diane, I think your daughter is magnificent. She unbelievably sweet, generous and quite literally the best human I've ever met." Piper looks to Diane.

The older woman responds with a giant smile.

"It's really good to know she's treating you right, it shows me that I raised her well!"

"I've told Alex that before, that you must be an amazing woman for creating such a kind-hearted, and extremely caring woman"

"Gross, guys, I'm right here, no need to be all mushy" She teases the two women.

The trio finish their meal with less stress and at the end of the night they say their goodbye's and promise to see eachother again soon.

"Well, that went pretty much as I expected." Alex finishes washing the dishes and placing them in a drying rack.

"I really like her." Piper states happily.

"She really likes you too." Alex responds, pulling her into her embrace and initiating a soft and slow kiss.

"Oh, by the way, I have to reschedule our appoint tomorrow. I forgot I'm holding a book signing for a local author at the store." Alex remembers as they pull away.

"Aw, okay, when is a better time?"

"Unfortunately not until Thursday I imagine, this week is going to be a little rough with meetings and events."

Piper frowns which Alex responds with a chuckle.

"You know, I can still see you after work right?" The taller woman reminds her.

"Oh yeah. Okay, I don't want you to get sick of me though, how about we get dinner together Tuesday?"

"I could never get sick of you, but perhaps it's not a terrible idea, I'll have a chance to catch up on some of the work I've been neglecting." Alex agree with little to no enthusiasm.

Piper's phone lights up and the vibration against the counter catches the blonde's attention.

She grabs the small electronic device.

"Polly said she's on her way over to talk about her latest drama" Piper rolls her eyes.

"And that's my cue to go, I think I've had all the interrogation I can handle for the day."

Piper frowns and nods understandingly.

"See you soon Piper Chapman." Alex kisses Piper again, savoring the moment before heading back to her apartment.

"Bye, Alex."


	8. Deprivation

_**A/N Hi guys, sorry its taken me like two weeks to update. I started it and then had a busy week and I've been struggling to figure out where else to go with this story, although I love it. **_

_**Some of you may have noticed I changed my name on here. I was trying to avoid some people in my real life from getting to close to finding it, because that would be mortifying. haha**_

_**Anyway, Thank you for all your reviews and encouragement, I love every one of them, please keep them coming if you want me to continue on with this story!**_

_**As always, sorry about any spelling/grammar errors! I wanted to get this one out , its pretty much just smutty :p**_

_**Thanks for reading, Please review! :}**_

_**Monday**_

"You havin' a Barnes and Noble moment in here?" The wild ginger-haired woman peers down at Alex, whose laying on the stock room floor with a book open in her hands.

The emerald eyes divert from her reading, up to her employee leaning against the old door frame.

"This is a bookstore after all.." Alex smirks. "Nah, I'm just taking a minute for myself, thinking of all the fucked up choices I've made in life, questioning my existence and what not... You know, the usual."

"Jesus Vause, I didn't realize you were in such despair, should I uh, call your _therapist_?" Nicky waggles her eyebrows playfully as she joins the taller woman on the floor.

Alex chuckles as she puts her hard covered book down and sits up against the shelf behind her.

"Thanks Nicky, but really I'm good. I just have a lot going on in my head and blurring lines with Piper is sort of defeating the whole point of a shrink."

Nicky nods understandingly. "What did you _think_ was gonna happen after you started givin' Piper.. _the pipe?_, so to speak." A perverted smirk appears on the shorter woman's mouth.

The raven-haired woman shrugs in defeat. She lets out a soft sigh and lifts the black frames from the bridge of her nose to the top of her head.

"Listen stretch, I know we have this batman and robin friendship goin' on, but you know that you can talk about your shit with me right? My degree just hasn't come in the mail yet."She grins.

"I know Nic, thanks. I'm good, I swear, I just need to stop second guessing myself."

"In relation to….?" The shorter woman asks

"Everything. What I want out of my life, out of... whatever this thing that I've got going on with Piper." She buries her face into the palms of her hands.

"Arlright, come on Vause. I need a little more detail than that.."

"I guess I spent a long time feeling like I knew myself. You know? This whole time, there were two things for certain. I never wanted to work for someone else, and I never wanted to be tied down." Alex explains. "The former is still very true, I've made a life for myself and I love it. The latter, well, its starting to get a little fuzzy. It's not that I'm second guessing it, it's more like the opposite."

"Wait, are you tellin' me, this whole schtick is because you're falling _in love_ with blondie?"

"What? That's not what I said!" Alex responds defensively, trying to brushing off the sentiment.

"No? Could've fooled me, Vause… I never imagined you'd be the 'living in denial' type of lesbian…" she smiles playfully as she rises from the concrete floor. "Just talk to her about it, that's what she's there for right?" The wild haired woman adds before disappearing out of the stock room.

_**Tuesday**_

3:30 - A: Hey Pipes, I'm so sorry but I have to reschedule tonight. Nicky got in an argument with Llorna and she's insisting on getting drunk tonight. Normally I'd leave her alone, but I made a promise that I wouldn't ever let her self destruct alone. I have to make sure she's okay tonight.

4:00 - P: Hi Alex, :( I understand, I hope Nicky is okay. I actually just saw Lorna so, trust me, I get it. I was looking forward to seeing you though. It's been a loooonnnngggg two days… could use a little stress relief ;)

4:03 - A: you're making this difficult to keep my word to Nicky, I promise I'll make it up to you though. Were still on for Thursday right? How about you come over my place after our session?"

4:04 - P: So far away, but it will definitely give me something to look forward to this week, call me later tonight and let me know how it goes with Nicky? I have to be corny here for a second, but I sort of miss your voice. Still feels way too inappropriate to be admitting all of this but, it appears I lack self control when it comes to you.

A minute later Piper's phone rings. A spike of heat rushes through her veins as she sees Alex's name pop up on the screen.

"Hello?" She answers with a huge smile on her face.

"So you missed my voice?" The familiar raspiness of Alex's voice causes Piper's hear to flip.

"Is it stupid to say that I did?"

"No, I missed yours too. I wish I could see you tonight, Nicky gets a little crazy when she drinks, but I'm there to ensure alcohol is the _only_ poison going in her veins." Alex sounds protective with a slight edge of worry.

"I totally understand, its okay Alex. I'm really glad she has you as a friend, you really have a huge impact in people's lives, I hope you know that."

"Including yours?" Alex asks in response.

"Especially mine." She confirms, knowing beyond the playful smugness, she craves the validation. " I have a client here now though, I'll see you Thursday?"

"Of course. I'll text you later Pipes."

"Bye Alex." Piper hangs up the phone with a smile as she opens her door.

**Thursday**

A light knock on the wooden door causes Piper to come out of her rather inappropriate daydream.

She struggled to pay attention to her clients all week, thinking only of the tall client that she was overly involved with. Every free moment she had, the mesmerizing images of Alex, in full naked glory, swirled in her brain.

Her heart raced a little as she took long strides to the door to eagerly greet her next client.

Familiar green eyes met hers the moment she flung the door open. She couldn't stop her tongue from darting out to wet her lips are the sight of Alex in the doorway. Her stomach flipped a little, anticipating this exact moment for hours.

"Hi Pipes." Alex smiled sweetly, greeting the blonde with a sigh of relief.

Piper didn't bother responding. She instantly closed the space between them and connected their lips passionately.

After a brief second of surprise, Alex melted into her and absentmindedly let her hands roam over the blonde's petite figure.

They continued to kiss, quite literally forgetting the world around them existed. Alex revelled in the taste of Piper on her lips.

Piper pulled back, trying to catch her breath.

"Mm, miss me?" Alex teased while she pulled the younger woman into her arms, squeezing her tightly.

"Incredibly so. I have been waiting to do that all week, sorry I couldn't resist."

"No apologies needed, infact, I have had my own desires this week that I plan on satisfying." a mischievous smile causes chills run down Piper's spine.

Alex releases her and takes a few steps forward, causing the blonde to move backwards. The taller woman continues to lead Piper like a predator closing in on its prey.

"Oh? W-what might, uh, those …." She struggles to remember the words Alex used. '_Dreams? Fantasies? No… OH!' _ "Those desires be?" She pulls herself together enough to finish her question as she's walking backwards.

Piper feels the cold glass surface of her desk against the back of her thighs. She silently thanks herself for wearing one of her shorter skirts. Alex swiftly removes Piper blouse, tossing it on the floor. Her slender hands move down to pull the hem of her skirt upward towards her waist without much resistance.

"Another skirt… perhaps you were anticipating something like this?" she hums in Piper's ear as she pulls the black stockings down, revealing incredibly long legs.

"I have no clue what your talking about" Piper smiles playfully, enticing a little excitement from the taller woman.

Alex returns the grin before placing both hands on either sides of the blonde. She effortlessly turns Piper around and presses her body onto Piper's backside. In one swift motion, Alex reaches around the blonde to push a few objects and a small stack of papers to the further part of the desk. A small gasp escapes the blonde's mouth as she feels a firm hand on her upper back, urging her torso down.

"Well you see, I have been wanting to hear that gorgeous mouth of yours moan my name as I fuck you against your desk." Alex states simply while her fingers feel the thin lace fabric covering Piper's sex. The rubbing motion creates another rush of wetness to stick to the panties.

The younger woman bites her lip and grips the edge of the glass, her nerves buzzing with electricity. Alex pulls the fabric to the side and feels the slick wetness spreading easily. The taller woman unzips her jeans and presses a familiar silicone toy against Piper's skin. The blonde's breathing picks up, anticipating the fullness of it inside her. She widens her stance a little, giving more access to Alex.

The emerald eyed woman is radiating with excitement for how readily submissive her younger counterpart is. She lines the shaft up with Piper's entrance and feels the blonde trying to push back, sinking the toy deeper inside herself.

Alex resists, moving her hips back in sync with her so she doesn't receive any relief quite yet.

"Ah, ah ah, remember who's in control Piper…" Alex warns, rubbing the pads of her thumbs soothingly against Piper's skin. She coats the toy easily in Piper's arousal, making her squirm.

Piper struggles to remain still, her need growing to near intolerable levels. She wants to ask, or perhaps beg for Alex to take her now, but she knows it will only make the process longer.

Alex pushes the tip of the shaft inside Piper and pulls it back out slowly, causing a whine to rise from the blonde.

The taller woman repeats the motion, placing just a little bit of the toy inside her entrance. Alex loosens her grip on Piper's hips and remains in place. Piper tries her luck again and rolls her hips backward, this time the shaft goes deeper inside her. The fullness creates a long moan from the blonde.

Alex remains in place with her hands still lightly resting on Piper's hips. She lets the younger woman get herself used to the pleasurable stretch of taking the entire dildo inside her. After a few times, she can see Piper is comfortable enough to start picking up speed. Alex regains control by tightening her grip once again and using the force of her own hips to roughly thrust it deeper into the blonde while holding her still against the desk.

Piper's knuckles go white from the intense grip, she tries holding herself in place as best she can, letting the taller woman have complete control. Alex continues her rhythm, filling the younger woman completely before withdrawing at a slightly slower pace. Alex uses one hand to reach up and grab a fist full of blonde hair. She tugs lightly, causing Piper to lose any control she had left. Alex releases it and drags her nails down the length of her bare back. The blonde presses her head onto the desk, blissfully unaware of anything other than the immense pleasure of Alex fucking her from behind. Alex quickens her pace, rolling her hips to angle each thrust to hit the weak spot within Piper's quivering walls.

She feels a long arm snake around her, and Alex's finger's find her swollen clit. The new position of Alex causes the thick toy to be slammed into Piper in shorter but harder thrusts.

The taller woman can't help her arousal from growing as Piper's moans turns into loud strangled groans at the pressure building in her core. Alex coats her fingers easily in the wetness dripping from Piper and uses it to help her fingers glide across her clit repeatedly.

Piper's chest heaves and she feels herself reaching her impending climax.

"_Fuck_, Alex, please don't stop"

"You've been waiting for this _all_ week haven't you?" Alex asks smugly as she pulls Piper's hips back to meet her own, burying the toy inside Piper over and over.

"Oh, god, yes! All. fucking. Week."

A devilish smile continues to linger "Come for me baby" Alex's voice is sweet but commanding. Without further instruction, the deep octave of her voice causes Piper to obey easily. Her lithe body stiffens and she lets out a scream of pleasure as the pressure inside her finally releases.

Alex pays close attention to the length of her orgasm, knowing exactly when to slow herself and when to stop the stimulation before it becomes too much.

The blonde's body goes limp across the desk.

"Fuck" She mumbles in a very exhausted breath.

Alex slowly removes the toy from within her, which Piper immediately misses the fullness.

The blonde stay bent over, unable to move for the moment. She hears Alex moving around behind her but moments later she feels two soft hands on her shoulders to help her stand.

Alex gingerly picks Piper up and brings her a few feet to the soft couch.

The blonde smiles as her head falls onto the fabric cushion.

The taller woman settles herself between the two naked toned legs.

She lowers her head and uses her skilled tongue to softly lap over her clit. She feels copious amounts of slickness pooling on her chin.

"Oh.. Alex.." Piper lets out a much softer moan.

It takes less than two minutes of slow and soft tongue work before Piper is coming, again. She rides Alex's face, the tenderness of her mouth causes an overflow of tears to spill as her orgasm falls blissfully.

After a moment, Alex realizes the change and swiftly adjusts herself to hover over the blonde.

"Hey, Pipes, what's wrong?" She asks sweetly, brushing the loose strands of hair out of her face. Alex uses the pad of her thumb to wipe the few tears from her cheeks.

Piper shakes her head, she looks mildly embarrassed but her smile let's Alex knows she's okay.

"Sorry, nothing is wrong I promise, just, really needed that I guess. It was so good. "

Alex smiles back before kissing her gently.

"I'm glad I can elicit such a response."

Piper wraps her arms around the taller woman and pulls her down to lay closely on top of her.

She nuzzles her face into the crook of Alex's neck and inhales deeply before releasing a satisfied sigh.

"I missed you" Piper admits after a moment of quietness between the two women.

"I missed you too. It's mildly pathetic how much I've thought about just coming to see you throughout the days this week."

Piper smiles, she loves hearing verbal affirmation of Alex's admiration.

"How about we get through our session and then you can come home with me?" Alex adds, moving to get off of Piper and retreats to the gray chair. Piper fixes her clothes and tries to pull together her thoughts back to therapy mode.

She licks her lips and tries to be professional as she can, for being just thoroughly fucked… by a client.

"So, Alex, how has your week been?"

Alex decides to stray from the sexual innuendos and give Piper a chance to recover so they could continue their professional relationship.

"Really long. I had so many book signings, meetings with distributer companies and a whole lot of boring paperwork. I've been working towards upgrading the shop to add new release books to our inventory as well as used. I think it will draw in more people, you know, ones that want cheap used books and ones that want new releases for a fair price as well."

"That's really awesome, Alex, how exciting!" Piper beams genuinely.

"It's a lot of work but I think its the next step for the shop and it's going pretty great so far."

"Have you thought about any other parts of you that you'd like to discuss or even check back in about some of the things we've already covered?" The blonde inquires.

"Kind of. I know it's a bit odd now because of this new dynamic between us, but I've been thinking a lot about what I want lately"

Piper waits for her to continue, but her heart races quietly, wondering if she's going to say that her feelings haven't changed.

"This is sort of a new feeling for me, but I really like you Piper. I can't promise what the future will hold for me but I know for certain that, right now, I want you.

The therapist is taken back a little, her lips twitch into a small smile.

"I want you exclusively. Mine and only mine." Alex adds. "I know that may not be healthy to be possessive but, that's my nature and all I know is that I want more of you."

The blonde struggles to find the words to speak.

Alex starts to get a little nervous that Piper may not be on the same page.

"But, if you don't want that, that's okay too.." Alex starts to back track.

"I do. I want more of you too. Exclusively" Piper manages to sputter out a few thoughts, trying to stop Alex from regretting telling her feelings.

"Good. Right now it feels like I could see myself wanting more with you, but I just don't want to mislead you because I've never felt like this so I don't know if it will stay or not…"

"I know Alex, its okay. We can take this one day at a time. I do have something to say though." Piper adds hesitantly.

Alex turns her head to the side slightly, trying to figure out what might come out of her mouth next.

"I think I should remove you from my client list." Piper states, trying to assert her confidence.

"Pipes.." Alex tries to ready her argument why it's not necessary.

"Wait. I don't mean that I can't see you as a counselor. I think for my own safety, if I discontinue you as a client on Paper, if I was ever questioned about our relationship, I could have proof that you weren't a client of mine any more. I also am not going to charge you for our off the book sessions. And don't try to argue, I've decided already and I won't accept it, so if you want me to continue to see you professionally, these are my conditions." She explains to the taller woman. "Oh, and also, you have complete freedom to do anything you wish, sexually, while you are here. I've decided I enjoy having sex here far too much to stop." She smiles sinisterly.

"Well Miss Chapman, you make a compelling case. I accept your terms." Alex replies with an equally seductive smile.

"Okay, moving on now. Has your mom said anything about...us?"

"Are you asking as my girlfriend or as my therapist?" The words come out too quickly for Alex to stop them.

"Girlfriend?" Piper's eyebrows raise in surprise.

"What would you call: having sex with each other regularly, agreeing to see each other exclusively, sleeping over each other's houses, going on dates and meeting each other's family be called?" Alex asks smugly, owning the confession.

"Girlfriends." Piper smiles brightly.

"Well, girlfriend, you didn't answer my question" Alex reminds her playfully.

"I was asking as your therapist but now I might be asking as both." She admits sheepishly.

"She hasn't necessarily _said_ anything, more like incessant grilling about you and our relationship."

"Like what?"

"'Have you asked her out yet? Have you met her family yet? Will she introduce you to her family? She's not married is she?" Alex mimics her mothers questions.

Piper smiles easily. "Do you want to meet my family?"

"I do, but do you think it's too early? Would you be comfortable introducing me to them?"

The blonde shrugs her shoulders. "I think we have time still and I don't know how they will react but, it doesn't bother me what they do or don't think. If they're okay with it, great, and if not, I just will continue to keep my distance."

Alex nods in agreement. "How about, whenever the time comes and you're ready, we can. Until then, I am going to enjoy our little secrecy bubble and have you all to myself." The taller woman stands, cueing Piper to rise as well. She crosses over to the younger woman and pulls her into an embrace.

"I know it hasn't been a full hour of therapy, but I'm hungry.. Are you ready to see my place?"

"Very." Piper accidently lets out a seductive tone, causing a chuckle to escape Alex.

The blonde gathers her things and after she locks the office, she takes Alex's extended hand and they walk peacefully toward the taller woman's apartment.

...

Half way into the walk, Piper is laughing wildly at an impression Alex made of Lorna. The blonde brings their interlocked hands up to her face, trying to cover the loud laughter. The pair of women don't notice the man standing directly in their path, he manages to step out of the way at the last second before they collide. The women are brought back to reality and just as Alex goes to apologize for not paying attention, Piper speaks first.

"Oh, sorr-...Larry?" she questions, immediately dropping Alex's hand.

Alex looks down, and can't deny the small pang of hurt she feels by the gesture. She remains composed, observing the situation unfolding.

"Piper? Uh…" The shorter curly haired man questions the blonde, looking back and forth between her and Alex.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you." Piper tries to cover the awkwardness.

"Its okay.. I haven't heard from you in a while, I was actually on my way to your office, I thought we could talk."

Her expression drops.

"I just… I'm not interested Larry. I'm sorry, I can't, actually, I don't want to."

"Come on, Piper, you haven't even given me a chance to explain" he whines.

"I really don't need an explanation. I just want you to leave me alone and move on."

"Are you dating her?" his chin points up toward Alex.

Piper hesitates. "I am." She states confidently after a moment and grabs Alex's hand once again.

"We just broke up!" Larry's octave raises.

"That was weeks ago, you just haven't been able to let go. I'm sorry, I tried to be clear with you over and over but you weren't taking the hint." Piper shakes her head. "I have to go, take care Larry." Piper dismisses him in a pitiful voice. She turns back to Alex whose silently inquiring if she's okay. A small nod from Piper is all she needs and they turn back towards Alex apartment and keep walking.

"Piper!" The distant figure calls after the blonde and receives no response.

"I don't suppose you'll want to tell me about that?" Alex wonders out loud as they disappear from his sight.

"No, you deserve to know, it's not very interesting. More annoying than anything, but first, I'd like some food and some you time after a long week of deprivation."

"As you wish." Alex winks as they approach the apartment door.


	9. Sunday Dinner Plans

"Tell me a secret?" Alex asks quietly, as the naked blonde in her arms dozes off. She presses her lips softly against the column of the younger woman's neck. She can feel the steady beat of Piper's heart, thumping just loud enough to hear and just powerful enough for her lips to detect as they graze over her skin.

"Mm, a secret?" She mumbles in return, practically purring from the soft rhythmic strokes Alex makes on her abdomen.

"Yeah, something that I don't know about you" she encourages in a soothing tone.

"Hmmmm, like a 'my favorite color is purple type of secret', or... once I stuck my tongue to a frozen pole because my brother Cal dared me to? Or like, I secretly find it hot that you're my client and I'm not supposed to be doing this but it turns me on anyway?" the younger woman rambles for a moment.

Alex chuckles at her examples of the levels of secrets she offers. The older woman thoroughly enjoys indulging in the opportunity of vulnerability to learn more about her counterpart.

"Why does it not surprise me that you would stick your tongue to a frozen pole, and more so, that you have a kink for being sexually inappropriate?"

"It's not a kink!" Piper's voice rises a little, waking from her relaxed state.

"No? So, what would you call someone who gets off on something that is not generally accepted in society, Miss Chapman?" Alex refers to her as a therapist suddenly. She props herself up on her elbow and looks down at the blonde.

"I would… uh, I would call it, the excitement of what is forbidden… it's very normal in human nature." she defends as calmly and intellectually as she can, avoiding making eye contact.

"Oh, I am sure it is.." Alex placates.. Piper catches a flash of excitement; a plan forming in her brilliant green eyes. A mischievous grin creeps slowly onto Alex's lips as the ideas flow through her mind rapidly.

"Is that excitement of the forbidden only for me? Or does it extend to other aspects of your life?" Alex questions in a calm and collected tone, avoiding sounding jealous as much as she is able to.

"Just you." The blonde answers a little too quickly, only making the playful smile grow wider.

She continues, not wanting to admit to herself how easily she answered the last question.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Piper catches the devilish smile again, a jolt of anxiety mixed with excitement runs through her. She asks half in hope that Alex will tell her, relieving the anxiety portion. The other half hopes she doesn't, to increase the excitement. Piper knows well that whatever Alex is constructing will surely end in her own pleasure.

"Well, how about I share a secret about me?" Alex's offers cryptically.

Piper's eyebrows furrow. She leans back from taller woman, trying to read her face better.

Alex continues, despite Piper's lack of response. She lowers her voice slightly and stares directly into Piper's blue eyes, causing a shiver to course through her body.

"I like to prove points... I like to call bluffs, and show evidence _at the same time._"

Piper struggles to think clearly with Alex's gaze. "So, what does that have to do with what you were thinking about?" She asks, knowing the answer, but she wants to hear it anyway.

"I can't spoil the fun.." Alex teases easily. As a pout starts to form, the taller woman captures her lips in a quick kiss. "You ready to go to my moms?"

"Mmm, I won't forget this conversation but yes, I don't want to be late" Piper replies as she stretches before getting out of the bed.

"You know, my mom already likes you, you don't have to be nervous." The taller woman reminds her as she pulls a black shirt over her head.

"I know, but it's only my second time meeting her. It feels so official that she invited me over for dinner. It just a waspy thing, I need to be punctual for this, it's important."

"As you wish.." Alex smiles simply.

...

The two women arrive at Alex's childhood house exactly at 5:00 pm, per Piper's request.

Alex extends her hand for the blonde to take as she leads the pair through the yellow painted door into the familiar house.

"Mom, we're here!" The raven haired woman calls soon after.

"In the kitchen!" a reply echo's down the small hallway.

The two women quickly join Diane and greet her warmly.

"Hi baby" she hugs Alex tight with a wooden spoon still in her hand.

"Hi Piper, I'm so happy you could come for our Sunday dinner" She smiles genuinely and gives the blonde a hug just as tight. Piper loves how affectionate Alex's mother is, as hers was quite the opposite.

"Thank you so much for inviting me, I'm hoping you'll break out a few baby pictures of Alex before we leave" She beams towards the raven haired woman now rolling her eyes.

"I already got the album out" Diane smirks, reminding Piper where Alex must have learned that famous look from.

"Mom…"

"Don't you start with me, I've never met one of your girlfriends before, don't ruin this for me!" she playfully smacks her daughters arm before returning to the stove. "Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes, Alex why don't you show Piper around and clean up."

"You don't need any help?" Alex offers genuinely. She takes a step towards the stove but Diane flags her away with a simple hand wave. She shrugs and turns to Piper.

"Okay kid, would you like a tour?"

"Yes! Let's start with your room, I can't wait to see what teenage Alex was like… although I can imagine it is probably a shrine to the female body." Piper waggles her eyebrows suggestively as they distance themselves from Alex's mom.

"Let's find out…" She smirks and quickly leads the blonde up the wooden stairs.

As Piper takes in the room, her eyebrows furrow slightly. "I was picturing more grunge style, you know, half naked female posters hanging… a huge stereo and records…" Piper frowns. The room is tidy and fairly plain. A shelf of an enormous amount of books next to the bed piques her curiosity the most. The walls are painted a light gray and a few works of art hang from the walls. There's an empty white desk and chair on the furthest wall, where the blonde can only assume Alex used to have a computer. There's a queen bed with a white bed frame matching the desk. Piper can't help but notice the posts on each corner of the bed, knowing they would be perfect to tie someone up to. She brushes the thoughts away quickly,

Embarrassed at her immediately dirty thoughts.

"I grew out of that right before I moved out…although you were right about it being a female shrine" Alex replies in a lower octave.

"How so?" she asks in confusion while she turns to the slightly taller woman. Piper watches Alex close the door with a sly smile and suddenly she can feel her heart drumming in her chest.

The taller woman stalks forward slowly, raking her eyes up the blonde's lithe body.

As Alex reaches her, she extends her arms to pull Piper toward her roughly. She takes advantage of the buttons of her sweater, popping them open easily under her deft fingers, exposing the blonde's black laced bra.

"Alex!" She whisper shouts at the slightly taller woman, glancing back and forth at the door. She doesn't stop her though, not even a flinch of attempt.

Alex responds with soft kisses on the newly exposed skin, starting with her neck and moving downward.

"Alex your mom is downstairs…" Her protest grows quieter as the heat between her thighs increases. "Mmm, Alex, we can't" Piper continues softly, letting out a few small moans when Alex hits particularly sensitive spots at the junction of her neck and chest.

"Oh…. shit.. mm, Alex, she'll hear me.." she trails off as Alex continues.

"I guess you better be quiet then" Alex murmurs softly as her mouth reaches her covered breasts. She pushes her hands underneath the fabric and squeezes lightly.

Piper's breathing picks up at the thought of getting caught. Alex drops slowly to her knees. While she nips lightly at Piper's hips, she quickly unbuttons and unzips Piper's jeans. Her hands return roam tenderly across every inch of the blonde's torso for a few moments. Piper's resolution dissolves at the sight of Alex on her knees. She decides to let go of the fear and quickly helps Alex push her pants down, eager for relief from the building pressure in her core. The thought of her client going down on her was erotic enough, but being in close proximity to Diane made the feeling heightened beyond Piper's imagination.

"I thought you said we can't?" Alex teases. She runs her thumb up the center of her matching lace panties and Piper twitches lightly at the sensation.

"..We… we.. uh shouldn't.." She swallows a small amount of saliva pooling in her mouth. Her mind is a little fuzzy and she's unable to reason with herself.

"Would you like me to stop?" Alex asks, sliding the lace to the side. Piper breath hitches when Alex's face leans in to her newly exposed state. The raven haired woman stops just before making contact. She peers up, giving Piper a glimpse of the raw desire in her eyes.

Another rush of heat courses over Piper. She can't find the words to speak, the overwhelming urge to feel Alex takes over the logical portion of her brain. She manages to raise her hand enough to place it on the back of Alex's head. She gently but firmly grasps onto the soft black locks and pushes her head toward her aching sex.

Alex smirks before using her tongue to gingerly lick the length of Piper. The blonde's eyes roll back and her head falls slightly. A low moan escapes her mouth at the contact..

Alex slides her index finger along her opening and coats her finger easily in arousal as she continues to glide over Piper's clit with her warm tongue. After a few moments of teasing, she enters one long finger into Piper slowly, letting the blonde feel it more intensely.

"Ohhhh, fuckkk" Piper breathes heavily and bites down on her bottom lip. She lets go of Alex's head and reaches behind her to grasp the footboard of the bed. She braces herself against it, submitting herself fully to the pleasure and lifts her leg onto the raven-haired woman's shoulder. Alex adds another finger, filling her even more with the extra space Piper has given her. The blonde struggles to keep quiet, she feels the orgasm building rapidly inside her. She clenches her jaw, keeping the majority of her moans inside. Alex looks up and can see the pleasure taking over Piper even though she's relatively quiet.

"Alex, I'm almost there, don't stop, please don't stop" She whispers as much as she can as her back starts to arch. She bucks her hips rapidly against Alex's face, working to push herself over the edge quickly.

A few short seconds later the pair hear a voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Dinner's ready guy's, get your asses down here!" Diane commands playfully.

"Don't you dare stop" Piper places her hand back to her position on Alex's head, keeping the taller woman in place. Her rhythm was broken by the distraction.

Alex smiles and slowly removes her fingers as not to hurt the blonde. She stops the ministrations of her tongue and Piper whines loudly. Alex glides her tongue lightly over the hardened nub once more before moving her head away.

"Al, fuck, I was so close, that was not nice" She pouts between her uneven breathing.

"Sorry Pipes, don't want my mom to get suspicious now do we?" She wipes her coated chin on her forearm and stands.

"I'm going to get you back for that." Piper frowns, pulling her pants up her legs swiftly. She buttons her sweater and tries to reduce the flush look she's sporting.

"I'm not done with you yet, just taking a pause." Alex responds with the familiar mischievous smile. "We're going to see how much it really turns you on to be inappropriate with me"

Piper's lips pop open in sudden realization. "Is that what this is about?! You're trying to prove that its a kink? Have you ever considered maybe I just really like fucking you?"

Alex grins, giving Piper the only answer she needs.

"Well, that's an obvious given, but I know that I'm right… You have a secret fetish.." Alex disappears quickly out of the room and meets her mom downstairs before Piper can get another word in.

The blonde joins moments later and joins the two women at the table.

"You alright Piper?" Diane asks the disheveled woman across from her.

"I'm good! Did you know your daughter can be very annoying?" She smiles playfully at the older woman.

"Oh good, you figured it out early, so it won't be a shock later" Diane replies with a chuckle.

"Alright, alright, enough you two" Alex rolls her eyes. "Pipes you hungry?"

"Yes, very, this looks amazing!" She answer's nervously, still feeling the buzz of excitement running through her.

Alex passes the hot dish down to Piper after plating some of the food on her own.

The three women spend the next hour eating, talking and mostly, laughing. Piper tries to ignore the heat still between her legs, constantly replaying the incredibly hot scene that occurred before dinner. She struggles to remain on topic after any few moments of quietness. Alex watches her expression through the night, knowing Piper is bound to be having dirty thoughts.

"Will you guys stay for a few drinks? We can look at those pictures if you want Piper" Diane asks the pair, with a little hopefulness hinted in her tone.

"Absolutely! Should we throw a movie on too?" Piper picks up on it easily and makes an effort to please the older woman. Alex winks to Piper, noting her appreciativeness for Piper's kindness.

A bright smile forms with Piper's response and Diane gets up to grab the album, some drinks and popcorn. "I'll grab the things, you kids stay and get comfy."

Alex sits next to Piper on the couch, leaving the recliner chair for her mom. The raven haired woman throws a blanket over the pair. Piper appreciates the warmth of Alex next to her, along with the soft blanket but in the back of her mind she knows Alex has other plans.

Without warning, Alex turns her body inward to the younger woman while her mom is busy in the other room.

"How're you feeling baby, still a little worked up?" She whispers seductively into Piper's ear. At the same time, Alex unzips Piper's pants once again underneath the blanket. The blonde tries to grab Alex's hand but they're already undone before she can stop her.

"Alex, oh my god, your mom is coming back any second!" She whispers back, slightly panicked but very much still turned on from earlier.

Alex leans in and kisses her with a little more force than Piper prepared for, making her lose her train of thought. While the blonde is distracted, she slips her hand inside the opened jeans and inside the lace fabric. She quickly feels how wet Piper still is from earlier, using her index and middle finger, she coats her fingers and slides them between Piper's folds easily, making another gush of arousal start pooling.

She kisses the blonde a little harder and pushes her fingers inside with ease. Piper gasps against her lips, fighting back a moan. The taller woman pushes them inside the warm velvety walls several times. Piper pulls away from Alex's face to catch her breath and she watches Alex remove the same fingers and bring it up to her own face. She slides both fingers in her mouth and licks Piper's wetness off thoroughly, causing Piper to release a moan a little louder than she means to.

"Just wanted a little taste" She whispers and kisses her once again. Piper can taste herself lightly on Alex lips and the gnawing ball of desire grows. She groans quietly, wanting to excuse themselves and take Alex back upstairs to finish what she started. She starts having visions of them in Alex's bed, their bodies tangled in every position, and Piper receiving orgasm after orgasm for hours.

Diane returns to the room a minute later and Alex adjusts herself to avoid any questions from her mother. She leaves Piper's pants open. Under the blanket, she presses her hand against Piper's wet sex over the dainty lace while her mom gets settled and isn't paying attention to the two women on the couch.

"Alex" Piper warns near silently, out of range of the older woman.

"Yes?" Alex questions innocently. Before Piper can reply, she rubs her index and middle finger over her swollen clit a few times. It earns a tight grip on her thigh from the blonde.

She stares at Alex, trying her best to keep her straight face.

'_Be quiet…'_ Alex mouths, putting a little more pressure. Piper has her knees up, creating a tent effect so Diane won't see movement under the blanket. She grips Alex's thigh tighter as she rubs quick circles over Piper's clit, getting right to the point.

She can feel herself building up quickly and is stuck between wanting to cum and paralyzing fear that Diane will find out if she slips up at all.

"Piper, I don't think I ever asked you what your favorite movie is?" Alex asks easily, as if she isn't actively trying to make Piper cum in her panties. The blonde struggles to think, she shrugs and remains quiet, trying to control her breathing.

Diane stands "I'm going to run and grab a beer from the garage, can I get either of you two anything?" she glances over at the pair.

"I'll take one, thanks mom, how about you Pipes?" Alex asks another question. Piper pulls it together enough to answer.

"Oh, sure I'll take one too" Piper smiles, praying she doesn't catch on.

"Okay, be right back and we can get started!" She heads towards the other end of the house, oblivious.

The second she's out of ear shot, Piper breathes out heavily.

"Fuck Alex, she was right there!" She lets out a little moan as the taller woman continues.

"And look how hot its making you…" She moves her hand swiftly inside her panties and wastes no time using Piper's own arousal to rub her clit quickly.

Piper leans into Alex, unable to argue with her true statement.

"I swear to God, if you stop again, I'll go to the bathroom and finish it myself." She knows she's going to explode any second and knows her mom will be back at any second as well. Alex decides to give her some relief and hits the spot she knows makes Piper's body react the most, and repeats it over and over again.

"Oh Alex, fuck!" she grips tightly onto the other woman between small moans that escape.

Alex speeds it up, being a little rougher than she normally would, knowings she's right on the edge.

"I know how turned on this makes you, you being my therapist, and me fucking you at my moms house while she's in the same room. Admit that you get off on how unethical and dirty this entire thing is. Come all over my fingers and show me how much you fucking love this." She whispers back. At the same time she switches her hand so her thumb is rubbing Piper's clit and she has easy access to thrust two fingers inside Piper. Within a few rough thrusts, her walls start to spasm and clench down on Alex's fingers.

"Oh fuck, oh my god, I'm coming Alex!" She bites down hard on the taller woman's shoulder as her body shakes uncontrollably. The pressure bursts inside her, it takes all of her will not to scream Alex's name out. As she slows her movements, she watches out for her mom while Piper rides out her orgasm and comes down from the high.

Piper breathes heavily, unhinging her jaw from Alex's shoulder, leaving teeth marks indented in her skin. After a few seconds, she leans away, trying to recover and Diane returns with the drinks. Piper composes herself and while they start talking, Alex sits back with a satisfied expression, gloating in her victory.

The two women stay another hour before finally saying their goodbye's to Diane. Piper spent majority of the hour coming down from her intense orgasm and feeling only mildly dirty that her mom was in such close proximity. It takes another 20 minutes before they can actually make it out the door.

"Don't be a stranger Piper, come around anytime you'd like, okay?" The older woman hugs the blonde tightly.

"I'll be back soon, promise"

...

"Alright kid, we're here." Alex holds in a sigh as she pulls up to Piper's apartment.

Piper can't hold in her disappointment. She doesn't want to overwhelm Alex with spending too much time together. " I should probably be responsible and prepare for work tomorrow."

"Adulting sucks sometimes doesn't it?" Alex smiles playfully, lightening up the mood.

"I'm really glad you came with me tonight Pipes. I'll see you for our appointment Tuesday?"

"I'm glad too, even though you were not behaving for most of it" She shoots her an accusing look.

Alex can't help the smugness radiating off of her. "I told you I like to prove points."

"Mm, I'll return the favor, don't worry." The blonde offers cryptically as she opens the car door. She leans in to kiss Alex, extending it for longer than necessary, savoring each second. "See you Tuesday Alex" Piper smiles against her lips before exiting the car. Alex watches her until she's safely inside with a small, content smile and pulls away from the apartment.

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! Sorry I went MIA, life gets crazy and all that. I've been writing this one for a few days and finally decided to just post it. I haven't edited much so my apologizes for small errors and what not. I hope you liked this. I keep thinking of ways I could've extended the story more but lets be real, I don't think I wouldve made it through a slow burn without disappearing lol.**

**Let me know what you guys think in reviews! I absolutely love reading your feedback and thoughts. I definitely am going to continue the story if you're all still interested! I have a little more free time at the moment so I'll try to take advantage of that and continue to write! Thanks! :)**


End file.
